Torn Apart
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: M. Everyone has their secrets. Even the new girl, Kagome. Can Inuyasha help her before something tears them apart?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Here we are once again. I reread this story and got so annoyed with it since it did not come out the way that i had originally hoped it would. And I know that i left people hanging for what seemed like ever. But now i am here to correct things and hopefully this story will come out the way i want it to. ::Sighs:: At least I sure hope it freaking does.

I only own two characters. And neither of them is from InuYasha.

Title: Promises from my Love

Anime: InuYasha

Pairing: InuYasha and Kagome

Rating: M. For Mature People only. This story will contain; rape, gore, lemons and obscence language.

Enjoy! ^-^

Xooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER ONE: LIFE IS CRUEL

_It all started with love. Isn't that where all the best love stories begin? A shy but beautiful woman falls for the sweet and charming man. Well this isn't like that. It isn't that happy loving version of a fairy tale. After all life isn't a fairy tale. Life is disappointing and agonizing at times. Life is cruel an unfair. But no matter how the world is unlike a fairy tale. I still thought of him as my Prince Charming. Ridiculous of course since I was no where near the description of a princess._

_That all seems sort of trivial now. All the fairy tales I read as a little girl. They say that fairy tales teach you morales. Bullshit. Life teaches you morales. And Pain. Don't ever forget the pain in life. Because if you do, you'll lose all ground and control. Love. There was a four letter word. That's all it is ladies and gentlemen..A word. Unless someone can prove it to you. It is nothing but a word that people throw around. _

_I didn't always think this way. I was a hopeless romantic. I was a fool. To think that love can overcome all obstacles. That love was stronger than any jealousy and pain. Truth is I didn't want to be wrong. Not when it came to him. Not wrong about his eyes. His smile. His laugh. I didn't want to believe he would ever hurt me. Because in my heart..that was not a possibility. My stupidity I suppose. Trusting people. I trust people too easily. But I fell in love. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes in their life. I met him in my first year at a new school. It was my junior year. I was seventeen. I was one of the oldest girls in my class. I started school early. Anyways, I just moved to Tokyo and he was the first boy that I loved. Not to mention he would be the last._

_I suppose i should start at the beginning._

_Of this non fairy tale._

_Be warned. There is no happily ever after._

_Be warned._

_It began the first day I moved there. I met my true love. I just didn't know it then._

_XOXOXOXOX_

I awoke suddenly and sat up much too quickly. I sighed and rubbed my head and stretched. I looked to the right of me to my bedside table. On it was my black alarm clock. The time read 6:08AM. I grumbled to myself. No use in going back to sleep. It was now morning and I started school in about an hour and a half. I slowly stood up and threw the covers up over my pillows. Attempting to make my bed. But still not really caring. I walked into my "master" Bathroom. The walls were crimson with a gold border around it. The counter top was an offwhite color that held all my make up and toiletries. There was a large mirror above my sink that was an oval shape. There was a large sink in tub along the back wall and a glass shower that stood to my left.

I looked into the mirror. I want to get something out of the way. I am not ugly. I am not conceited or anything. But I know I am not ugly. I had long and silky raven hair that came down to my butt. It had a natural curl to it. Not crazy curly but a few soft bannana curls here and there. I had large "innocent" light brown eyes and full lips. Looking down I noticed what I had slept in. I just moved in over the weekend. And things were still chaotic. So before I went to bed I threw on the first thing my hand touched. Which happened to be a black tank top and a pair of Sally pajama bottoms. _(Sally from Nightmare before Christmas.) _I turned to the side examing my self. Something I had a habit of doing before showering. Sort of a comparison. I will look at myself once I am all ready for school. It was sort of my brains way of doing a before and after.

I looked at my chest and had to admit that unfortunately, my bust size had increased over the summer. At least another cup size. Which totally sucked. Because they were already big enough. Currently I was a D. Now I was not fat. I wasn't super slim either. I had an hourglass figure with a little meat to my sides and sort of big thighs. Well not huge. But it was slightly bigger than the verdical height of a keyboard. I had a perfectly round butt, not that I cared. I once thought that I was beauty pagent material. And now, now I am just a girl that likes black.

I drastically changed my style, attitude, and wardrobe once the light in my life died. My mother. Her name was Mika. She looked like me but slimer and with shorter brown hair. My mother was a model once. Famous and beautiful. And then she met my father. But I digress. My mother had passed away four months ago. She was coming home from a second job and a tractor trailer truck smashed into her. Apparently, he couldn't see her. Whatever the full explaination was, I never got. They said that I was much too young. Whatever screw them. She is my mother. Was. She was my mother.

Sighing at the torturous memories, I shed all of my clothes and entered my shower. I let the hot water briefly sting my pail and frail skin. Only momentarily. Then my skin grew accustomed to the minor pain and I relaxed. I washed my hair and was washing my body currently. Memories flashed in front of my eyes. As they always did. When I begun to think of my mom.

My mother Mika, was twenty four when she married my father and had me. At the time she was a succeful model and my father a very well known photographer. They had known eachother for a few years and begun dating. She used to tell me that my father was a charming and loving man. Smart of my dad to hide who he really was until after my brother was born. My brother Souta. He was seven years younger than I was. When he was born I used to always help my mom with him. I treated Souta like my living doll. Poor boy. But I was a great sister. Always taking care of him and playing with him. He loved me too. Always looked up to me.

One day, when Souta was a few months older than a year, my father became something different. One night, I can't remember the exact date. But one night, he came home reaking of alcohol and started screaming at my mom. It was only when he begun to hit her that I tried to intervene. I was eight or so. Not nearly any match for my father. But I wanted to protect my mother. I was foolish to think that I could do anything to him. He flung me aside like a ragdoll. The next morning he acted like nothing happened. When I asked my mother what happened she said simply, "Daddy was feeling bad last night and lost control. He feels bad and apologized."

From then on, my father barely hit my mother. It was just me. For standing up to him. He saw me as a threat I think. But what eight year old is really a threat to their father. I mean come on. So I took it all. Trying to tell my mother about it. But she insisted he would never. The only times I hated my mother was when she didn't believe me. I felt betrayed. Here I was taking a beating almost every night because I had decided to stand up for her.

Years passed and I turned thirteen. I was offically a woman as my mother put it. My father saw it when my mother took my brother to the store, she left me home with my dad. I can't blame her. She had no idea. He was drunk as usual. I could smell the reek eminating from his clothes. I tried to run. But I can never escape that man. He picked my up and carried me to my bed. Throwing me down. He begun to tear at my clothes and bruise my skin with his rough hands. It was this night that I lost whatever innocence I had. He raped me. When I told my mother and showed her the proof, she believed me. Finally.

She took Souta and I with her. All three of us lived happily until the divorce from my father was finalized. It took the courts two years to finalize it. I was fifteen and Souta was eight. All she ever told anyone is that he had abused her. Never mentioned what he did to me. Life is cruel that way. Had my mother mentioned something, she would have never my father had a better job than her and got more money, she could only take me. Leaving Souta with my father. That is why she had to take a second job. She worked to the bone saving up enough money to get Souta. But my father always had more. So the struggle continued.

Two years passed that she had been trying to save up. What she saved I thought was enough. Since she had saved over a few hundred thousand dollars. But she was no longer a model making top dollar. She working at part time jobs here and there. My father was still a famous photographer and made close to a million dollars a shoot. After my mother died, I aquired all of her savings. I had hired a top lawyer to ensure I never went with my father. Thankfully, I still had enough left over to move to Tokyo and get my own place. I was still going to find a job. And go to school. I still had a brother to win back.

I saw Souta at my mother's funeral. I couldn't see any bruising. But he was overly pale. I hugged him before he left and promised him I would get him back. Telling him to keep fighting and waiting for me. My father tried to hug my but I gave him a look. That said if he tried, he would be castrated. He knew that I would do it. There was no doubt in either of our minds.

I finally emerged from the shower and dried myself off. I pulled on a pair of black boy short underwear and a black cotton bra. I put on some eyeliner and a gray eyeshadow. Followed by some mascara and chap stick. I pulled my brush through my hair and decided to leave it down. I walked out of my bathroom and through my bedroom. Until I came to my closet. It wasn't overly big but it was a walk in closet. I rummaged through my clothes. What I had gotten around to hanging up anyway. I dug in the far back pulling out the uniform that I was forced to wear. A white sailor shirt and a short plain green skirt. I laid it out on my bed and stared at it. After a few minutes i took out a pair of knee high fishnet stockings and a black garter belt to hold up the stockings.

I got dressed and found a pair of black boots and decided on wearing those. I noticed that the sailor shirt was a big baggy on my chest and was glad. The last thing I wanted was attention because of my large chest. Once I had everything on I pulled on my black side bag and put my headphones from my ipod in my ears. I looked around and made sure I had everything. I grabbed a bento lunch that I had made last night from the microwave in my kitchen and headed out the door to my new school. Hurray.

I rolled my eyes and turned up the current song on my ipod.

_(A.n I do not own Garbage- Only happy when it rains.)_

_Im only happy when it rains  
Im only happy when its complicated  
And though I know you cant appreciate it  
Im only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
Im only happy when it rains_

Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me

Im only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
Im only happy when it rains

I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didnt accidentally tell you that  
Im only happy when it rains  
Youll get the message by the time Im through  
When I complain about me and you  
Im only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you dont care

Im only happy when it rains  
You want to hear about my new obsession

Im riding high upon a deep depression  
Im only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
Im only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
Im only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
Im only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
Im only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me(4x)

I brought myself out of the song I was currently singing along with in my head and saw the school. My new school. Feudal High. I looked around at all the people walking into the building. All of them smiling and laughing. Argh, how I hated school. I sighed inwardly and watched for a few more minutes before I myself walked into the school. Into the belly of the beast as I thought of it.

Xoxoxoxox

So what do you think? Is it better than the original? Im going to leave the original up until I rewrite the first six chapters. So you all can compare and stuff. I hope you guys like the new version!

(PRIESTESSxox)


	2. Chapter 2

An: Sorry for the delay in updating. i have been sick with a fever for the past four days... Still am but im going to update for all of my readers.

Title: Promises from my Love

Anime: InuYasha

Pairing: InuYasha and Kagome

Rating: M For Mature People only. This story will contain; rape, gore, lemons and obscence language.

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING!** Even my two characters: Hatori and Kamui. They belong to my friends. But I stoled them. Muahaha but its ok because they love me.

Xxxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxo

Upon entering my new hell, high school, I noted that everyone seemed to branch off as soon as they passed the threshold. They seemed to make their ways to certain groups. Rolling my eyes I trudged my way down the hall and spotted the principal's office. It was so refreshing to know that this high school would not be so cliche as my last one. Obvious sarcasm. The one thing I hated about High School. If you weren't in a high up group you meant nothing. Why have groups anyways? All the groups consist of basically the same type of people. In every group there is one leader. One second in command that is afraid to cross the leader. One person that always tries to lighten the mood with horrible jokes. And a handful that just follow orders. Why go through all that when you'll probably never see them again after high school anyway?

I made my way to the principal's office. Squeezing by obnoxious people that apparently thought they were too important to move. I finally made it to the doorway and looked around. There was the principal behind her desk. She was a sort of elderly woman with grayish white hair that was pulled back into a tight, serious bun. She had on thin framed reading glasses. For some reason she wore priestess clothes. I looked at her curiously until she finally noticed me.

"Ye must be Higurashi Kagome." She said. I nodded. She noticed me staring at her attire. "Ye must be wondering why I dress in priestess wear." She smiled in a grandmotherish way. I nodded slowly. "Well Higurashi, this school is no normal one. We are a special school." I raised my eyebrow. "See we house individuals with certain talents. Like we have monks, demon slayers, ninjas, and above all demons." My eyes widened. Was this woman really foolish enough to allow demons near humans. "Don't worry we have them under control they are not allowed to use their powers. We also have a few hanyous. We have ever only had one priestess." The principal looked as though she remember something. "well I suppose that isn't true. We found that she was a fake." I nodded. "And what category are ye?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I knew what I was. I had spent my weekends at my grandfather's shrine since I was seven learing my powers and how to control them. I had completely mastered them before my mother died. My father was lucky that I couldn't kill him. If I use my powers for evil then in turn I become evil. And i was not about to throw everything away for him. Besides if anyone suspected that it was me that killed him then I would have no chance in saving Souta.

"Miko." Was all that I managed to reply.

"Are ye really?" Once again I nodded. She stared at me for a while as if trying to confirm it. I inwardly rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I knew that I had achieved my goal once I heard a gasp. I had begun to glow a light pink color that radiated my power. No unskilled person could ever fake that. "I see. Well then Welcome to Feudal High Ms. Kagome. I am Kaede." She smiled again and I stopped my powers. She handed me my schedule and I was off.

xoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I didn't bother going to my locker. I never used one before and I certainly hadn't planned on starting now. It was just a waste. I tossed the sticky memo paper in my bag all crumpled up. Never once looking at the number of my locker or the combination to unlock it. I was fine carrying my books and other things. I didn't trust anyone here. So leaving my belongings in an easily accessible fake metallic locker was not going to happen. It was pointless anyways. I looked down at my schedule and searched for my first class. Room 4D. Art. I smiled. Finally something was working out for me. I loved art class! It was my most favorite subject.  
It didn't take me too long to find the class and when I did I noticed that the classroom door was open wide and the room inside had walls that held most precious works of art. The watercolors that caught my eye along the window sill brightened up the room. The charcoal still lifes along the back wall added a certain mystery to the people this class held dearly. Along another wall were freshly painted canvas that were covered in acrylic paint shades. I was almost stunned into shock at the mere beauty. We had nothing like this back home. Colored pencils and crayons. Kid stuff. But this class had a whole slew of artistic tools. No one sat at a desk. Everyone sat at a chair in front of a white canvas. How eloquent.

I took a deep breath and handed my schedule to the teacher as if presenting myself. He looked at me with a warm smile. He was an odd looking teacher. He looked more like a student. He had a puff of fluffy red hair that was long enough to pull back. He wore a green kimono styled shirt with tan pants. And sandles. Laid back. Just what I liked to see in my art teacher. "Class, this is Higurashi Kagome." Everyone looked over and one girl even smiled. Somewhat smirked however. She had long dark purple hair that came to her lower back. On her head sat two "dog like" black ears. Her hair was braided down the back keeping it from getting in her way. Her eyes had a light red sparle to them. She had added black socks with white skulls to her wardrobe and elbow length gloves. Her nails were on the long side and painted black. She was still smiling.

I didn't know what the fascination was with me. But I figured it was just because I was the new student. The teacher looked at me again. "Ms. Kagome would you please take a seat next to Takahashi, Kamui." I looked out and saw that the girl that was eyeing me curiously was in fact this Kamui girl. I watched as she smiled innocently. Yeah right. I walked over to her and sat down. She kept staring at me and smiling. I noticed a male sitting beside her. I don't think he saw himself as a male. Maybe as a super god or something. He held himself somewhat sophisticated and dressed up his uniform with updated style. He had on his off white full uniform but had the zipper on his top[ mid chest so his taylored muscle shirt was visible. His white hair had black tips added to it and styled in a spiked out way. He had on designer man boots and a long black scarf along his neck. I couldn't tell his eye color. He was currently focused on his blank canvas as if trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes.

"Hi there." Came the girl's voice.

I looked at her.

"I'm Kamui." She said cheerfully.

I looked back at the blank canvas.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" She tilted her head.

"She is probably just awestruck at the sight of a god like me." Answered the male to her left without removing his eyes from his canvas.

I rolled my eyes. I heard her laugh so I know she caught that.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

"You're not my type." I replied softly.

"Oh she speaks!" Kamui called teasingly.

"What do you mean not your type? I am everyone's type. You have just never met anyone with such wonderful features." Now he was looking at me. It was true he was attractive and his eyes were a foggy grey color. But still not my type.

"I don't think so." I mumbled again.

"Not everyone loves you Hatori." Kamui said smiling.

He grumbled. "Well they should."

Kamui laughed again and I smiled lightly. "Wow she can smile too." She joked.

I turned to her and nodded. " I just don't I guess."

"So where are you from Kagome-Chan?" She asked.

I paused. "Originally Japan. But. I um...moved around alot."

"That is so cool! I wish I could travel. I'd love to go to Egypt." She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'll take you to Egypt." Hatori had bent over and whispered in her ear.

She smiled again and playfully swatted him away. She turned back to me. "So gome-chan! Welcome to our little club. Well group...Um gang?" She tried to think of what to call themselves.

"Um...clique?" I offered.

She smiled. "We will just go with organization."

Hatori chuckled to himself. As if there was some private joke there.

"So um...what kind of organization only consists of about three people?"

"Oh there is one last person." She said matter-o-factly.

"I see three."

"Well my brother too. He's sort of a twin yet we look nothing alike. He looks more like his father and his stepbrother. I look like our mother. Well maybe not his stepbrother since his step brother is super hot and I'd like to lick him up and down just to taste his hot.." Hatori cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"I am so sick about hearing about that drag queen." He said calmly. Kamui bit his palm.

"Don't talk about my true love that way!" She said.

"He can't be your love. He is your stepbrother." Hatori said while nursing his bruised palm.

"I don't care." She pouted.

"Where is this twin brother?" I asked.

And as if on cue I heard the teacher tsking. I lifted my head up to see probably the most beautfiul man in the world. He had long silver hair and white dog ears. His white uniform was unzipped too but he wore a black band tshirt underneath and black combat boots on his feet. He walked up to me and sat down beside me. "Thank you for joining us Mr. InuYasha." The teacher said.

"Anything for you Shippou-Sama." The male beside me said. I looked straight at my canvas and didn't try to make eye contact. He was so hot. _(Hai thats right his teacher is shippo. Muahahahha)_

I just continued to stare straight ahead. I was sort of breathing heavy. What was wrong with me. This never happened to me. I did not get all lovey over some idiotic man who had the most beautiful amber eyes. I glanced at Kamui and it looked as though she was gesturing to me with her eyes. My eyes widened and my heart pounded faster. Was she saying something to him? About me?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned toward the new pressence beside me. He was smirked in a cute way. I wanted to just hug him. Wow! I'm going restrain myself because that would be awkward. He held out his hand. "I'm InuYasha. My sister says your part of our group now. Welcome."

I nodded and took his hand. I felt a surge of electricty surge through me. I felt my heartbeat quicken. How could I possibly be in love at first sight? "Thanks. I'm Kagome." I muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**An. Sorry guys thats all I can write for now. If you dont like it im sorry I just have a horrid fever that wont leave me. I've had it for all of this week and I just want it to go away.**

**Thanks for reading. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

In case you couldn't tell. I changed the title of the story...because it was lame.

Title: Torn Apart

Anime: InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome and InuYasha

Rating: Mature, This story will contain; rape, gore, lemons and obscence language.

Disclaimer: SIGHS I own nothing....what else is new? Not enough my semi original characters Kamui and Hatori. they belong to my two friends...

I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Two reviewers. Meh im not greedy. So thank you to Uchihablossom0626 and Guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: The truth can't be told.**

During the class. At one point, InuYasha leaned over to me, so close to me and whispered," I like your style." He was eyeing my alterations to this horrid uniform. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled like cinnamon for some unknown reason. I was awestruck. After he said this, I went pink a little. I had to turn my face because on my pale complexion, it would definetly have been noticable.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Throughout the class, I tried to pay attention. I really tried. But the teacher was going on and on about something completly unrelated to where my mind was. My mind was in overdrive with images and thoughts all about the puppy eared hottie beside me. This was completely an unusual feeling for me. I was never one to fall so fast for someone. I mean I hadn't really dated in the past. The boys at my school, well they were terrible. Horrible. Exactly like my father. If any of them tried to talk to me I had always immediately felt like throwing up. Because as soon as they spoke, it felt as though they channelled my father. So disgusting.

With InuYasha, so far, I had yet to get that feeling. I wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not. But I was pretty sure that I was going to find out sooner rather than later. If Kamui wanted me to be in their 'organization' I had a sure feeling I'd see more and more of the godlike male beside me.

Lucky me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had come that I dreaded all day. Lunch. The ever agonzing question of where to sit. Since I was new I had no idea if there were certain places that different 'cliques' sat. And there was no way in hell I wanted to end up sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders gossiping over the different sizes of what lay underneath the football players jocks. Gross. Done and done.

Thankfully I had packed my own lunch. Because as I was waiting in line to grab a soda I saw the lunch food today. It was 'Pizza Surprise'. The surprise? I was betting that it sure as hell wasn't made out of anything that remotely resembled pizza. I cringed at the thought and quickly paid for my soda. I glanced around the cafeteria and sure enough saw people sectioned off. I rolled my eyes. How typical. My eyes darted around and I stopped on somone waving their arms. It was Kamui. She was sitting at a table that lay somewhere in the middle of the cafeteria. It was only her and Hatori. InuYasha had yet to make an appearance it seemed. Because it seemed that Kamui was not going to give up easily. After a few moments of heavy debating within myself. I gave up and I trudged over to her table and sat down. "So Kagome where are yo..." Kamui was interrupted by a girl with long black hair,china doll face, and the most snotty look on her face. She had on a black fake leather skirt and a green tube top that looked as though it could barely contain whatever she had stuffed her bra with this morning.

"Who is that?" The girl asked Kamui looking at me.

Kamui raised an eyebrow to the girl and growled. "Why the hell do you care?"

The slut girl just ignored her. "You must be the new girl that I have heard so much about today. It is rare we get a new student and when we do, everyone talks about it. My name is Kyamato Kikyou." She smiled or what i took as a fancy looking sneer.

I didn't respond.

Kikyou looked at me. "What, are you a mute or something?"

Kamui rolled her eyes. "Maybe she can't speak slut Kinky Ho."

Kikyou glared at Kamui. "Watch it pup!"

Kamui growled lowly but ignored Kikyou's idiocy. "Or what? You'll beat me up with your fake miko powers and your pom poms?" Kamui raised a clawed hand toward Kikyou. "I can crush you." A slight black rimmed within Kamui's eyes.

Kikyou flipped her hair like Kamui's threat was nothing. "Be careful new girl. Don't want to hang out with the trash of school."

I looked at her square in the eye. "I would never hang out with you. So i doubt that I will have that problem." I smirked simply watching as Kikyou turned red with fury. I shooed her away and turned my attention back to Kamui. Hatori was watching the two of us with mild interest. He had remained quite during the whole confrontation. It was then that I was met with a flash of amber and now Inuyasha had graced us with his prescence.

"Wow Kagome! I have never seen anyone tell Kikyou off like that." Kamui said with a look of pleasure on her face. I bite back a smile as I noticed Inuyasha's blank look in our direction. I sighed and took out my food.

Inuyasha nodded to where Kikyou was." What was that about?"

Hatori was leaning back in his chair and slowly opened one eye to glance in Inuyasha's direction. "Kikyou was just being..Kikyou."

"Yeah, Don't I keep telling you that she is an ugly person with a matching ugly soul?" Kamui said to her brother.

Hatori had remained leaning back. "What soul?"

"Now, before we were so RUDELY interrupted. Where are you living Kagome-chan?"

"Uh I live at the edge of town. On the border." I said nonchalantly.

Kamui raised an eye. "Isn't that like two hours away?"

I looked at Kamui and shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. I just take the subway here. It was i think 45 minutes or so."

Kamui smiled. "It's just, weird that you are going to this school. I think Tamaka High is actually a few blocks from where you live. So i can't understand why..."

She wanted to know what made me 'special' enough to go here. "Oh. I'm full Miko."

Three eyes widened in surprise. That included Hatori. He finally slumped forward when I said this. "No freaking way!" Kamui said non beliving.

What was today, prove myself to the world day? I just slipped my eyes closed and performed that tedious and somewhat elementary task of releasing a bit of power. Not enough to purify. But certainly enough for them to see that I was the strongest of my kind. Once my eyes opened their jaws were on the floor. "Holy Crow!" Kamui whispered. She then shook herself and smiled. "It is about time we got a real Miko."

"That was impressive Kagome." Inuyasha said still in shock.

I blushed lightly. _Woah, there's something I don't normally do. Like ever._ I bowed my head and pretended to be extremely interested in my food.

Hatori spoke up. "So whom do you stay there with?"

I looked up slowly. _Hm now how will I explain that one without letting them know anything?_ "I uhm, I am currently living with my mother, but she is away on some photo shoot." I lied easily. Hatori nodded but I saw that Inuyasha and Kamui totally didn't believe me.

"We're dog demons. Well half Kagome." Inuyasha said lightly.

"So?"

"So, that was a bullshit answer." Kamui said.

I grumbled. Stupid Inu half demons. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know your pulse races when you lie and the scent of agony follows soon behind. You're lying." Inuyasha looked at me intently.

But today was my lucky day. The bell rang to end lunch and faster than a bullet I was out of the room marching toward my next class. Not even realizing that I had forgotten to eat my lunch. Maybe it wasn't my lucky day after all...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I had made my way to my final class. But as soon as I entered it I let out a tortured sigh. Right before me was Kamui and Inuyasha. They were sitting in the back row and had spotted me. I was met with narrowed gazes. _Damnit all..._ The first bell rung and I hung off to the side to let everyone else get their seats. I noticed there was only one open seat. How lucky for me that It was in between Kamui and Inuyasha. The crappy first day continues.

The teacher came up to me and I handed her my paper. She smiled and i let a small tight fake smile tug at my lips. She turned to the class. "Everyone this is Higurashi Kagome." Inwardly I rolled my eyes. I was so over the whole new girl thing it was not even funny. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" My eyes widened. Seriously, who the hell does that anymore?!

I just looked at the teacher and mumbled. "I'm from Tokyo originally. But I had moved to Okinawa a few years ago. And now, I'm back here." I said shrugging. The teacher told me that my new seat was in between the two people giving me hard glares. The half demons. Yikes, I was in trouble and I could smell it. Relentlessly I took my seat in between them and sighed heavy. Within moments the teacher had begun class and before long there was a paper being tossed onto my desk. A note.

I grumbled and unfolded the paper seeing it was from Kamui. _"You thought that you could get away from us. Well HA to you! I find it funny that you used to live here yet I have absolutely no idea who you are. What school did you go to?"_

I took out my pen and wrote back quickly. _"I was home schooled from the age of five. Until I was about thirteen."_ I winced when certain images flew through my head. Thirteen really was my unlucky number. It was the year that everything had begun to go wrong for me. I continued to write ignoring the memories. _"My mom had hired a tutor for me." _I tossed it back to her and she wrote something but instead of passing it to me, she elegantly tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it unknowingly to anyone else. I sighed. Why the hell not?

After a few more minutes he passed the note back to me. I opened it and read both their writing. _KAMUI-"Woah was your family like rich or something? Home schooled? That's fancy." _I chuckled and continued to read. **Inuyasha- "Ignore Kamui. She still can't believe that we can rewind live tv shows. What did your mom do so that she could afford you a tutor. Sorry if this is intruding. Just curious."** Curiosity killed the cat. Passed through my brain. I scribbled down something quickly. _Kagome- "Yes home school. And my mother was" _ Eh scratch that. _"is a famous model. So money was no object I guess." _I refolded the note and gave it back to Kamui.

She then wrote something and gave it to Inuyasha. I saw him smile lightly and a gleam shone in his eyes. I got the note back and opened it. _KAMUI-"Model Huh? That's cool. Our parents are in the movie buisness. My dad's a director and my mom is a writer" _I raised an eyebrow at that. Now I knew that name. Takahashi. InuTashio. Wow he was an amazing director. I continued to read and saw Inuyasha was writing up. My face heated up at his once sentence. **Inuyasha- "That explains where you get your amazing looks from."** I inhaled sharply reminding myself to continue breathing. Inuyasha was just a boy. A very sexy and inticing boy. A boy with a nice looking body and deep amber eyes that I could stare at forever-- _Wow, where the hell are these mushy thoughts coming from?_

I wrote back. _Kagome- "The Takahashi is your father?!!!"_ And to Inuyasha. _"Uh, thanks Inuyasha."_ I tossed it back to Kamui and glanced toward the front of the class. The black board was filled with notes. WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! I quickly began to scribble down all the notes and before too long a note was passed back to me. I glanced at Kamui and she was taking notes. Inuyasha on the other hand, just like me had also been lost in his own thoughts and didn't realize the full board either. He was currently writing as though the world would end. I smiled. And opened the note. _KAMUI-"How about we go to your house after school? Inuyasha has a car so he can drive us." _The color drained from my face. I could try to get out of it

But they were two half demons. Strong half demons. I blew out a breath. _Kagome-"I guess but the place is messy seeing as how I just move in."_ I tossed it to Inuyasha and he read it and then nodded and continued to write. So much for keeping to myself and not making any friends....

DAMNIT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have chapter three. It took me along time to begin writing this. An artist is always critisizing their work. Anyhow, please let me know if you like it. I do have a set idea of where i am going with this story. but if you wish to offer any ideas i will gladly accept!

Thanks. Feudalpriestess


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Torn Apart_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Pairings: Inu/Kag_

_Rating; M. for Violence, gore, language rape and lemons._

_Author's Note: I have come to realize that this story is and will grow somewhat more darkish. I'm not used to it. _

_But I definetly have the dark mind for it._

_****DISCLAIMER** **_

_**I do not claim to ever/will ever own InuYasha.**_

_**Sad but true. Boo for me.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter Four: Friends?**

It was really happening. The thing that I had tried to shy away from since my mother died. I was about to have people over my house. In somewhat of a friendly essence. I lectured myself within my head. Friends. Like the one thing I had tried to NOT have. Friends came with way to many questions. Why was I alone most of the time? Where was my father? Why did I have scars on my arms? Why did I cringe whenever someone touched me?

The horror.

I grumbled and tried to think positive. There was always a chance that when we got to my house, they would find me horribly boring. My home wasn't all that special. It was large and roomy. I had two rooms. The masterbedroom with the joint master bath, walk in closet and then the guest room was only a bit smaller with an average sized closet and a half bath attached. I basically got two rooms, so that 1: I could pass off that I did indeed live with someone else. Two: When I win Souta back he would have his own room. I would win him back. I planned on looking for a job this weekend.

Back to the present.

I was currently leaning against the wall outside of the high school. I was lucky to have a free period for my last class. So naturally I skipped out early. It was a current growing habit of mine. I could tell myselfover and over that if my mother could see me she would be upset. The truth is; she can't see me. Ever. She is six feet under in the ground. There is no way she is watching over me. If she was indeed a spirit I am sure that she is watching over Souta. At least she had better be. I had no need for her guidance. But she needed to let him know that I am going to save him. He is all I have left.

I kicked a few rocks and clicked my tongue as I waited. If I had any sense I would have just left. Walked home and not looked back. Then again I knew that I would get it tomorrow. I tried to avoid confrontation at all costs. I could handle myself. But I would rather remain completely invisable at this school. Unwanted attention would not help me at all right now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dark tresses. I jolted upward to see Kikyou and a group of other slobby, slutty barbie clones. I cringed. _Don't come over here. Don't come over here. _

Of course, the universe continued to laugh at my expense. Because here they came. Kikyou had a smile plastered on her plastic face. "Hey new girl!" She called.

I tried to avoid her at all costs but to no avail. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"See girls I told you she was a mute." Kikyou sneered. The other girls laughed. There was about four other idiotic followers of Kikyou besides herself. Each had slutty clothing and plastic looking faces. As though each of them had work done and they all used the wrong kind of base makeup. I just rolled my eyes and leaned back against the building. Ignoring her. She apparently did NOT like to be ignored because she tried again. "I saw you hanging out with the hanyou pups. It's pathetic letting such filth into our school." My eyes narrowed and shot up at her. She continued. "They should have been killed at birth. Imagine a human loving a filthy demon."

Well she had done it then. Immediately my powers surged to life. A dark pink light eminated from my fist as I tightened it. Kikyou's jaw dropped as she witnessed this. She stepped back slightly. But it was too late. I was far too enraged. 'KIKYOU" I bellowed and raised my eyes to her person. The carbon copies looked at me like deer in headlights. I began to walk slowly toward her. Ready to do anything and everything to her. I didn't care. I was so sick of people like this living in this world. Making fun of half demons. Who the hell cared if they were half. They are people too and shouldn't be treated like dirt. Most hanyous were much better people than more of half the human population.

There was a chant in my head. One that kept repeating itself. I had not heard it in many years. My grandfather had told me about it a long time ago. I wasn't even sure I knew what it did. But there it was. I could feel the dark pink light getting brighter and spreading throughout my body. What was about to come was exactly what the whore deserved.

Then the unthinkable happened. Inuyasha ran out in front of me and my eyes grew wide and somewhat soft. Immediately I retracted my power. That is what you get with years and years of practie and control. I composed myself and tried to look away. He touched my cheek lightly and my face heated up. His hand moved to grasp my chin gently and raise it up to meet his eyes. I tried to look everywhere but him. But amber drew me in so fast. His eyes were soft and concerned. I looked over to the side and saw Kamui and Hatori. Kamui was fuming and Hatori had a grin on his face. Had they heard all of that? My eyes went back to Inuyasha's. He smiled and I bit my lip.

Within a few minutes of us just staring between eachother I calmed down completly and glimpsed behind Inuyasha. Kikyou was no longer there. Chicken. I took a deep breath. "Did you hear all that?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Yeah we heard the trash talk."

I winced. Inuyasha and Kamui should not have to go through that. But I imagined they had suffered alot of it throughout their lives. I started to get mad again at that but controlled myself. "You shouldn't listen to naieve people Inuyasha." I said simply.

He smirked. "I don't." We walked over to Kamui and Hatori.

"Party at your house?" Hatori asked. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to hide his giddy smile.

I shrugged. Why the hell not? "I guess. But like I told Kamui and Inuyasha, My house is still a mess. A ton of unpacked boxes and things. I just moved in a week or so ago." And mother died four months before. But in that time frame, I spent most of my time taking care of everything. Arranging her funeral. Talking with her lawyer. Using all the money she left. Well not all of it. I saved some for Souta and some for my new place. Not to mention the amount of money my father sent me weekly. I hated to take it. I wish I never had. But I had needed it at that point.

"Let's go then." Kamui said happily.

We all walked to the student parking lot to Inuyasha's car. It was a fire red 2008 Honda Civic SI . Holy crow! That was a beautiful car!

"That's your car?" I questioned shocked somewhat.

Inuyasha nodded. "It was his sixteenth birthday present." Kamui said smirking.

"Some present." I muttered. We all climbed in. Kamui and Hatori took control of the backseat. I was left to sit in the passanger side next to Inuyasha. I took a deep breath and got in.

"So, where to?" Inuyasha looked over at me as he started the car.

I mumbled off directions and off we went.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Time seemed to fly in that car. Because before I knew it we were outside my house. Inuyasha turned the car off and they all looked at my apartment complex. I sighed and reluctantly got out of the car. "You coming?" I asked over my shoulder. I then proceed to dig through my messanger bag for the key to my house. Behind me I heard car doors open and then close. I continue to walk up my walkway and to the front door. Lucky for me I was on the second floor. We climbed the staircase and came to my front door. However there was nothing homey about this place. Just vacant. Like me, now. I pushed that thought from my mind and unlocked the door shuffling inside.

Three bodies followed me passed the threshold. I set my messanger back down on the table in my hallway and carefully pulled off my boots. Walking around in just my fishnets I grumbled. I had yet to unpack my hot pink and black fluffy slippers. I continued to walk until I reached the end of the hallway and it opened up into my living room. And a whole bunch of boxes. I heard a whistle from behind me and turned to see Inuyasha. "You weren't joking. That is ALOT of boxes." He said and smiled.

I felt my knees go weak. How lame am I?

I walked futher into my living room as Hatori and Kamui came up behind Inuyasha. Hatori had a somewhat bored look on his face. Kamui's eyes were wide with wonder. "Told you." I said lightly.

Kamui smirked. "Pfft, now we can just sift through your goodies!" She called triumphantly.

My turn. My eyes widened. "huh?"

"She means we are going to help you unpack." Hatori said as he leaned against the wall.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um..No?"

Kamui chuckled. "Oh come on Kagome what are friends for??"

There was that word again...Friends. I sighed and looked at Inuyasha. I was shocked to find that he was already starring at me with a look I couldn't place. He quickly looked away and I shrugged it off. "Where do we start first?" I asked.

"Your room?!" Kamui suggested.

I bit my lip. "Uh--"

"Don't worry it will just be you and me. Inuyasha and the 'God' will stay out here and take on this room." She rolled her eyes at Hatori.

"You want me." Hatori said matter-o-factly. Kamui simply stuck her tongue out.

"They might look at your panties." Kamui said teasingly.

I saw Inuyasha go red and turn away. Hatori just looked bored again. "Not interested. But if it were your panties my love..."

Kamui slapped his arm and sighed. "yeah yeah. Let's go Gome-chan." She took my arm and we ventured to my room.

Within minutes of entering my room Kamui realized that there weren't as many boxes in here. She kneeled on the floor and looked through a box. I didn't care about the invasion of privacy. I just continued hanging up my clothing in my closet. Pretending like I was alone like I wanted. Before long I heard Kamui gasp. I turned toward her and saw that she was now on her hands in knees in my closet. I looked at her questionly. She was surveying my shoes. She had gotten to the end of the neat row I had placed them in. Her eyes stopping in front of two pairs of identical black knee high goth boots. I smirked. She turned to me holding one boot. Her eyes glossy and wide. She was biting her lip.

"These are so awesome Gome-chan." She said.

I chuckled. "Yeah i thought so too." I looked at her for a moment. Remembering when I had friends. Sleep overs, trips to the mall, the movies. Part of me really wanted that back. The other part wasn't so sure that I should be having friends. I was on a mission. Friends would just get in the way with their pointless ventures out on the town. And idiotic gossip. However, could I just let Inuyasha go? Like that? I sighed deeply unbeknownst to Kamui. "Do you want a pair?" I asked softly.

She was currently holding the boot tightly. Her eyes raised to mine again. "R-really?"

I smiled a real smile. Now there was another thing I hadn't done in a while. "Yeah sure. I have two pairs. I don't really need both."

She smiled widely at me and then pulled them on. "Thank you so much GOME!" She looked back at me.

We both resumed our tiding up of my room. Kamui was sorting through my books and placing them on my bookcase. I was now folding some other clothes and putting them into my bureau. "You know..." Kamui started. I turned slightly to her but continued what I was doing. "I think my brother likes you." Immediately I stopped what I was doing and looked at her slowly.

"uhm--kay?"

She chuckled and sat on my bed. "I'm serious. I have never really seen him open up to anyone. Not since his last disaster of a relationship two years ago."

My curiosity ebbed. "What happened?"

"Well, the girl was completely two-faced. She treated my brother like crap but would act all cute and innocent in front of him. Behind his back she would cheat on him and talk so much crap about him. She is such a whore."

"Kikyou." I deducted.

Kamui nodded. "Unfortunately. Before long Inuyasha caught her cheating on him and he finally came to his senses."

"Wow, poor Inuyasha." I mumbled.

"You like him back." She stated.

I looked up quickly. "Uh- what makes you think that?!" I asked nervously.

Kamui just smiled. "I can tell. I'm not blind you know. Are you gonna do something about it?"

I sat there in silence and shrugged. After a few moments we resumed again. Those thoughts swimming through my head.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about two hours Kamui and I had finished and we came out of my room to the living room. We saw that there were still some boxes but the boys had definetly made a dent. Inuyasha was currently setting up my computer and Hatori was lounging on the couch. I didn't care I was just amazed that they had helped me at all. "Wow, thanks guys." Inuyasha turned to me and smiled.

"Sure Kagome." Hearing my name on his lips made me smile more.

Hatori simply hmmed. Inuyasha finished and slumped on a lounging chair. I walked over and sat on the floor as Kamui sat beside Hatori. "So what now?" I asked.

"We could order take out?" Hatori suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed the number placing an order. I heard him order two helpings of Ramen. I looked confused. Kamui noticed my confusion and whispered to me, "Ramen is Inuyasha's favorite food. He basically lives off of it." I smiled. That was good to know. Inuyasha came back to our group after he was done and said they would be here in 20 minutes.

Twenty minutes seemed to go by quickly. I figured we would need dishes so I truged into the kitchen to unpack some dishes. Inuyasha came in afterwards and begun to help me. We unpacked in silence before Inuyasha spoke. "I'm glad you came here Kagome." I kept my head down blushing.

"Thanks Inuyasha. So am I." I was beginning to believe that. Maybe things really did happen for a reason. Maybe my past needed to be painful to make way for a bright future. I wasn't completely convinced. But just maybe. I was living mostly on maybes lately.

It was then that door bell rung. Our food had arrived. Inuyasha paid for it. I tried to stop him. But he wasn't having any of it. I took the food and we spread it out on my kitchen table. Everyone dug in and I was surprised to see that Inuyasha in fact ate all the ramen he had ordered. He did also offer me some. I took that as some sort of honor the way Kamui and Hatori stopped eating to look at us.

I had finished first and looked at the clock. It was almost nine and getting later by the minute. Kamui glimpsed at the clock too and cried out. "Oh crap Inu! I promised mom we would be home by nine. Before they left for a release day."

Inuyasha sighed and his ears fell onto his head. "It's ok. I'm just so glad you guys helped me today."

Inuyasha smiled and his ears rose. "Good. So you sleep here all alone then?"

I nodded slowly. "yeah...Mom's away." I lied again. This time Kamui and Inuyasha said nothing about it. Everyone cleaned their plates and got up to leave. Kamui hugged me. This caught me by surprise. But she pulled away before I could protest. Hatori just smiled and said goodbye. The two shared a look with Inuyasha and they walked out. Leaving only Inuyasha and I.

I could feel my heart beat faster. I hoped his hanyou senses didn't pick up on that. He looked at me putting his shoes on. "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked.

I looked at him for a bit and then nodded. "Sure uh--if you want to. "

"Yeah I want to." He replied.

I smiled. Then the next thing I knew he was giving me a hug. This surprised me more than Kamui's hug. I hugged him back loosely after a minute. Inuyasha pulled away. "Lock your doors."

I looked at him confused.

"Don't want anything to happen to you. See you in the morning Kagome." He left my apartment. I sighed happily to myself and then proceeded to lock the door as he suggested. I walked to the window and watched them pull away.

Holy Crow....i was falling for this guy. I had only known him a day. I guess that is just the way love works....

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all like that chapter. Because now Im all tired out. Bah! I am so happy that my friend loves this story. She told me so. Whoopee!! Anyways please review. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

_****Disclaimer****_

_I own absolutely....nothing. ..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Job.**

It was finally the weekend and I was currently home alone and on my computer. I was searching all want ads. I really needed to find a job. But seeing as how I still had school, I was probably only going to get part time. At that rate it would take me forever to save up to get Souta. I typed furiously on the key board. There wasn't much out there unless you had experience. That was pretty much what every ad said. _"Experience Necessary." _I had typed in a new job search engine and was now watching the screen load.

It was hard to believe that it had only been the end of my third week at school. It had gone by so slow yet so fast at the same time. All of my spare time was spent with Kamui, Hatori and Inuyasha. There had only been minimal instances where I had been alone with Inuyasha. Nothing had really happened. We just talked. It was usually about our interests. Music. Movies. And then Inuyasha asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I took a deep breath. That was a good question. Where did I want to go with my life?

When my mother was alive, I was set on becoming a model like her actually. But that was out of the question now. I didn't want that life. I was pretty sure every article or photo shoot I would do, they would end up comparing me to my mother. That was something I was no where near ready to hear quite yet. At one time I had even wanted to be a fashion designer. With all the time my mother and I spent in shopping. I usually picked out her outfits. Making sure she dressed as beautiful as she was.

I glanced down at my current state of dress and let out a small chuckle. Style had of course drastically changed since she died. But that I had already explained. At the current moment I was wearing a pair of plaid black and white pajama bottoms with a black tank top. I hated wearing a shirt that was so tight to my chest. I liked to cover the fact that I had this dangerous atribute. However, I was alone in my home so for that fact I obviously gave no thought.

I turned my attention away from my horrible memories and glanced up at the computer screen. I scrolled through various dishwasher and fast food jobs until something caught my eye.

**WANTED:**

_Music store in need of new employee._

_We offer part time and around 25 hours a week._

_Looking for someone reliable and in posess of a great _

_love of music._

_Please contact S.H._

Quickly I copied down the attached phone number and grabbed my cell phone. I had kept it for only one reason. A job. And of course Souta had my number. I did not have my father's number so I couldn't call Souta. But I made sure he at least had my number in case of any emergencies. I know how my father is. I flipped open my black razor cell phone and dialed the number. It was a Saturday at about 5:43pm. So I hoped that the manager was there. After a few rings someone picked up and I heard a cheery male voice answer. "Moshii Moshii, Thank you for calling Red Record, This is Mirkou speaking how may I help you?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Good afternoon." I said finally. "I saw that you are looking for a new employee and I wondered If I may speak to the manager please." That sounded somewhat professional to me.

There was a pause. "Oh of couse! Hang on one second Miss." I heard the phone being place down and then I heard faint music and talking in the backround. Within another few minutes another voice came on the line. This time is was a low female's voice.

"Hello I am the manager. My name is Sango."

"Hello Sango. My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I was inquiring about a job."

A few moments of silence. "Wow, I only put the ad up a few minutes ago." I heard a chuckle. "That is great Miss Higurashi. Do you enjoy music?"

This woman had to be joking. "Music is my life." I replied certainly.

"Well good! Um--I have an opening tomorrow at about two in the afternoon if you wish to come down for an interview."

"Oh yes please!" I said excitedly.

"Alright then. I have you down for tomorrow at Two. Please bring with you your resume and identification card."

"Thank you Sango!"

"You are welcome Miss Higurashi." Then the line was dead.

I refrained myself from jumping up and down like an idiot. This was great! Hopefully I did well at the interview. Now all I needed was a resume. It was going to be fairly easy to make one seeing as how I had no prior work experience. I opened up Wordpad on my computer and began to type out what I thought was correct. I had to of couse GOOGLE resume so I could see the outline of how to make a really good one.

I had just finished up typing my home address when I recieved an IM. I opened it and saw that it was from Kamui.

**MistressOblivion: **Hey GOME-CHAN!

I smiled weakly. Then typed in a reply.

**MoonlightMiko: **How's it going Kamui?

**Mistress Oblivion: **I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow?

**MoonlightMiko: **I have a job interview tomorrow!

**MistressOblivion: O_O** Holy crow, Really?

**MoonlightMiko: ^-^ **YUP. At the music store Red Record. In the next town. But not more than a few blocks from me.

**MistressOblivion: **That is sweet Gome! Want me to come with?

**MoonlightMiko: **Sure I guess. Why what you doing tomorrow?

**MistressOblivion: **Well I wanted to go to the mall. I'm dragging Hatori to the book store so I can get a new manga!

**MoonlightMiko: **Lol. Sounds fun. My interview is at 2.

**MistressOblivion: **Awesome. I conned Inu into giving us a ride.

**MoonlightMiko: **How'd you pull that off?

**MistressOblivion:** Easy. I said you were going.

I didn't need a mirror to tell me that I was now red all over. In the past few weeks sure we had all hung out. And I had grown to like Inuyasha even more. But I could only hope he would ever like me. Apparently he did. Or he at least seemed to like me around. I had still continued to type up my resume in between IMing Kamui. As soon as I read that IM, my fingers hovered over the keys. I had now begun to gnaw at my bottom lip.

**MoonlightMiko:** Really?

**MistressOblivion: **You really are dense Gome-Chan! Inu likes you. =P

I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I absently licked my now dry lips and slumped my shoulders. What the heck does that even mean? Likes me as a friend? Or more?

**MoonlightMiko: **I should hope so....You guys are my friends.

**MistressOblivion: **I have now decided to crown you offical Queen Of Denseville.

**MoonlightMiko: **Ha. Ha.

**MistressOblivion: **Anyway I'll call you in the morning. I have a paper to finish. .. We can pick you up before your then we can all hang at the mall.

**MoonlightMiko:** Kay...Cya!

**MistressOblivion: **Bye.

_**MistressOblivion has signed off at 6:11pm.**_

I wiped the sweat from my palms onto my pants. Why was I so nervous suddenly? It was just us going to the mall. And I had hung out with all of them so much why did tomorrow matter so much? I printed out my resume after using SpellChecker. Then I walked into my bedroom and went to figure out what I was going to wear tomorrow.

I stood in my closed going through all of my outfits. I still had some nice dressy stuff but it was still somewhat dark. I had also kept some of my mothers clothing. Things that I knew were her favorite. I pulled things out and tossed them to my bed. I looked at all my options, holding them in front of my body while I looked into my full length mirror. This was going to take a while.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was on my door at exactly 1:20pm the next day. I spoke to Kamui this morning and she told me that they would be here around this time. I sighed and looked over my appearance again in my mirror. My hair was brushed and pulled up into chop sticks. I had on a red silk top. The sleeves were only straps on my shoulders that were about the width of two fingers. The neckline was square cut so that it showed a bit of my chest but not in a trashy way. The bottom of the shirt was cut in a slant that made it flow out. I also had on a pair of nice black dress capris and my black Mary Janes. I had on eyeliner and some red eyeshadow. I bit my lip. I went out all out in hopes of impressing someone. I grabbed my messenger bag before answering the door.

With one last look I realized that this would be the first time Inuyasha saw me in a form fitting shirt. I sighed. He probably won't even notice. I looked at my chest. Yeah. Maybe he is blind...

I opened the door. I of course was expecting Kamui. Imagine my surprise to discover it was in fact Inuyasha. I blinked rapidly. His jaw was opened somewhat and i saw his golden eyes scanning my body. His eyes widened in joy. Apparently he liked what he saw. I tried to push down the pink that I was sure was showing on my face. Inuyasha continued to look over my body. I cleared my throat quietly. His amber gaze shot up to meet my chocolate ones. "K..kagome."

"Yeah?"

"You look, amazing." He said in a huff.

I tried to bit back a huge smile. I failed but thankfully it was only a small smile. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"I'm used to seeing you wear baggy clothes." He muttered. I think it was meant to be to himself. But I still replied.

"Not much for tight clothing." He looked at my top thoughtfully.

"You look amazing." He replied again. I met his eyes again and saw something that made my skin tingle. Passion and hunger?

I put the messenger back over my shoulder. I wasn't much of a purse person. Inside the bag though I had brought a pair of VANS sneakers and a grey button up shirt with a black skull on the pocket. To cover my ...self. I stepped to Inuyasha. It seemed to catch him off guard because he just looked at me. "Kagome..."

I stared at him. He stepped forward and bent down slightly. Holy crow was he going to kiss me? I had no idea what to do at that point. So i stood completely still. I closed my eyes not knowing what else I could possibly do. I felt his lips press on mine lightly. His lips felt soft and warm. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. In turn he placed his hands on my hips. My first kiss.... A few minutes later we pulled apart. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be a hazey red color. I tilted my head but soon his amber eyes shone through. Ok weird?

"I'm sorry Kag..."

I pressed a finger to his lips. "Inuyasha. Please don't kiss me like that and then apologize."

He looked at me seriously. "I have wanted to do that for a while." He said cupping my cheek with his hand.

"What happens now?" I said licking my lips. They still had a trace of him on them.

"For now let's get you to your interview." He kissed me quickly and we walked out of my apartment. I felt on cloud 9. I hoped I never came down.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was happy that I was a few minutes early to my interview. I hoped that showed how eager I was about getting this job. I walked into the music store and saw aisles filled with various artists. There were selves and aisles filled with music. There was also a check out desk to the left of the store. Behind it was a tall male with short black hair and thin framed glasses. He had on a black tee with a grey skull on the chest. Maybe this meant there was no uniform. The other shuffled in behind me and they fanned out. Kamui dragged Hatori to some posters while Inuyasha walked over to the ROCK section. His eyes shot over to me and he smiled encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and walked to the check out desk. "Ahem, Excuse me."

The male behind the counter looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Beau-Ti-FUL!"

I blushed. "I'm looking for..."

"I am here to help you and fullfill your every desire." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you but I'm looking..."

He then grabbed my hands. "Would you like to bear my children?"

My eyes widened. I heard a low growl and my eyes looked over at Inuyasha. He looked so upset and he seemed to debating whether or not to come over to me. I was about to tell him HELL NO! When I heard a female voice coming up the aisle.

"Hentai!" I looked over and saw a young woman. She was maybe a foot shorter than the male with long brown hair. She had on a hot pink baby doll tee that hugged her body. On it was a black imprint of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She also had on a black pleated skirt that came to her knees. On her feet were a pair of hot pink and black converses. "I am so sorry about him. I am trying to save up enough money to get him fixed." She called out to him.

He cringed. "Sango my love you would never."

"Try me Miroku." She muttered. She then looked over me and smiled. "You must me be Miss Higurashi." She extended her hand to me and said, "I am Sango." I looked at her. She didn't seem older than 20. And she was the manager.

I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

Her eyes widened and she chuckled. "Oh no. Please call me Sango."

I smiled lightly." Okay then Sango."

Her eyes skimmed me. "I like the outfit."

"Thank you."

"How about we conduct the interview in the back and away from HENTAIS!" Mirkou sighed and Sango stuck her tongue out at him. Okay now I really wanted this job. I could see how awesome it could be. I follwed her down an asile and then through a door in the back of the store. It lead to a small back room with a desk, computer and a filing cabinet. To the right I saw a small table against the wall with various chairs around it. Sango pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. "So Miss Higurashi, where are you from?"

It felt like my first day again. "I just came from Okinawa but I had lived here first." I said.

She nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"May I see your I.D?" I nodded and dug it out of my bag.

She looked it over. And handed it back. "What kind of music do you like Miss Higurashi."

"Any kind of Rock music."

"Favorite band?"

"Dir En Grey." I said smiling lightly.

"That's mine too." She grinned.

"Why do you want this job?"

I sighed. Obviously the truth was out so I thought it over for a second. "Well, music is my life. I love to listen to it and talk about it. I am also very realiable and I will work very hard and do everything that is asked of me. Once I begin a project I promise you that I always finish."

She smiled. "May I see you're Resume." I took that out too and handed it to her. She looked it over and then looked at me. "You have had no prior work experience?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that I am not a fast learner." I replied.

She looked at me for a few moments and then my resume. "The job is part time. And you wil have to come in after school. Your school is pretty far from here."

"I have a friend who told me he would give me a ride whenever I need it. And my home is only a few blocks away as you can see. So weekends or days off from school I won't have a problem."

She thought it over. "Alright Miss Higurashi. I will give you a shot. You seem more than enough enthusiastic and determined." She smiled. "Welcome to Red Record. "

My eyes widened. "R..really?"

"Yup."

"Thank you very much!"

She chuckled. "Sure thing. I am just happy to have another girl. I work with the pervert and two other guys. It's nice to have a female."

I nodded.

She led me out of the back room. "Your first day will be Tuesday at 6. We close every night at ten thirty. But we usually leave around eleven. There is no uniform. However, you can't wear spagetti straps, flip flops or short skirts." I nodded walking beside her. "Alright I think that is everything. Congrats kagome."

I smiled.

Inuyasha and Kamui were at the front waiting for me. "Where's Hatori?" I asked.

He came out from an aisle and walked over to us. "Listening to music." He replied.

"SO???? Kagome?" Kamui looked at me with a grin.

"I got the job." I said happily.

"YAY! I knew you would!" Kamui said hugging me. I smiled and then looked at Inuyasha. He was looking back at me and he smirked.

"Congrats Kag." He said.

"We are defineltly going to celebrate." Kamui said. "By going to the mall." We walked out of the music store and headed for Inuyasha's car. Along the way I took off my shoes and stopped walking to slip on my VANS. I put on my button up shirt also and buttoned it up. I felt much better. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw he looked...disappointed?

I smirked. "Inuyasha?"

He looked up at my eyes. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I got close to him and was about to kiss him. "Come on you two." Kamui called in front of us. She was twirling in the parkinglot and Hatori was watching her with a weak grin. These were my friends.

I pulled from Inuyasha and he kissed my cheek.

For the first time. I was truly happy....

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there is the new chapter. My friend Requiem told me I needed a few chapters by tomorrow. I am going to start writing chapter six a little later. But I should be posting it today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

****Review please****


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:: As promised.

Here is Chapter 6. I had a great urge to write today. Maybe Requiem had something to do with that

...

Disclaimer**

I own absolutely nothing.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: boyfriend?**

Going to the mall was always tedious. All the people surrying around. Made me think of if you cut off a chicken's head. Well that trail of thought was disturbing. I smiled weakly to myself. Hatori and Kamui were talking softly back and fourth. I raised an eyebrow in their direction. Kamui soon felt me watching them and looked over smiling meekly. "Uh, Hatori and I are going to go look at mangas."

I continued to look at her and smiled. "Sure. Whatever."

"Gome-chan! Want to go bathing suit shopping later?"

I looked at her. "You need a bathing suit?"

"Well, no. But we can go to my house later and go swimming. We have a big pool."

"I don't swim." I replied.

"It's okay Kagome I'll teach you." Inuyasha spoke up.

I blushed. "I never said I can't swim I just don't like to."

"Why not?" Kamui asked.

I drew in a deep breath. "I don't like bathing suits." I shrugged.

Hatori rose an eyebrow. "Reason?"

I shrugged again. "Okay Gome. But we are still going to my house later. And if you decide you want to go swimming I think I have a bathing suit that is your size." She grinned and dragged Hatori away with her."

I turned my heel and walked down the walkway looking around at various stores and people. I didn't think Inuyasha was going to follow. But I could feel his aura behind me. It was a mix of curiosity, nervousness, and a slight happiness. I turned my head to him and smiled. "Stalking me?"

He grinned. "Yup. Demon stalking his prey."

I laughed. "Oh no! Please don't eat me." He laughed and walked next to me. His hands were in his pockets and mine were hanging at my sides. I glimpsed at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were closed as if he were savoring something. "You okay?"

His eyes opened and again I saw the slight red in his eyes. What the heck is that anyways? "You smell good Kagome."

"Th..thanks?" What was I supposed to say to that? "Can I ask you something Inuyasha?"

He looked at me and I saw curiousity on his face. "Uh sure Kagome."

"Um-Why do your eyes turn red sometimes?" I watched as his face grew red.

"Keh, What are you talking about?"

"Well, after the kiss, uhm- Your eyes were red." I looked up at him and stopped walking. He too stopped walking and was avoiding my gaze. "Then again just now when you said I smell good."

His eyes finally came to mine. "Keh. I don't know how to explain that." He smiled nervously. "I don't want to scare you away."

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied softly.

He touched my face. "Let's head back to the car. I don't like all these people being able to hear."

I nodded and he took my hand. We walked quickly through the people and came back to the car garage. Inuyasha unlocked the car doors and we got in. He sat there for a little reasoning with himself. He took in a deep breath. "Kagome what do you know about demons?"

I thought it over. "Quite alot actually. Being a miko and all. I trained with my Grandpa at his shrine every day pretty much for a long time. He made sure to teach me everything about the old ways and about demons. I also had to learn herbs and bow work."

He nodded. "Well see, I am a half human. And there is another part of me that is demon. I keep him deep down inside. But sometimes he tries to surface. He surfaces at moments when I am vulnerable."

"Why would kissing me make you vulnerable?" I asked quietly.

"Kagome whenever I'm with you I'm vulnerable." He said looking up at me. I was confused. "If you couldn't tell Kagome, I like you." There it was. I felt myself melting slightly.

"I like you too." He smiled widely.

"Really?"

"As if you couldn't tell from that kiss."

He continued. "Anyways. When I'm with you, it's hard to keep my demon contained."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded. "So I make you," I groped for the word. "Unhinged?"

He smiled. "That is the perfect word. It is just hard to keep him down so sometimes he tends to bleed through me."

I understood now. "Oh. Well that explains it." I looked around at the empty garage. Then back at him. Again his eyes were slightly red. "Inuyasha?" I asked carefully.

His eyes locked onto me. Those red eyes. I knew it was still him. I took his hand in mine and rubbed the top of his hand. "Kagome." It came out somewhat as a growl. I waited and watched as his eyes returned to normal. I still looked at him. Shouldn't I feel bad for having a good time while I was sure my brother was suffering? I pushed that thought from my mind. If I thought about Souta then I would break down. I really wasn't ready to share that with Inuyasha yet. No matter how much I liked him.

I took a deep breath and leaned over the center console. Taking him by complete surprise I crashed my lips against his. He immediately responded. He hands wrapping around my body. My fingers moving up to thread in his long hair. He growled in pleasure. I opened my mouth slightly and he accepted the invitation. His tongue was soon in my mouth and i tasted all of him. Peppermint. That's what he tasted like. I don't know if he had had a mint in his mouth earlier but that's all I tasted at the moment. I pushed my tongue gently against his. Causing him to growl again. I discovered that I enjoyed that sound. After a few more minutes were pulled apart. He was breathing heavily and his hair was slightly messy. Hm, my fault.

I brought my fingers to my lips. Not knowing what had come over me but enjoying it fully anyway. I looked back at him. "Kagome..." He was cut off when we heard his phone began to ring. He sighed and pulled it out and opened it. "What?" He barked. I could then heard Kamui on the other line asking where we were. "The car." He said simply. He then nodded and hung up. "Kamui and Hatori are on there way."

I nodded. I wonder what he was going to say.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We got to Inuyasha's house within a half hour. I could call it a house. But that would be the biggest understatement ever. It was pretty much a mansion. I never seen a house so big. Like Ever. The house was two stories and had a big front courtyard. The whole building was made of some fancy looking type of granite. I could tell my eyes were as wide as golf balls because Inuyasha looked over at me and laughed.

"It's not that big." He said parking the car.

"My apartment is a closet compared to this." I muttered. We all got out of the car and Inuyasha took my hand. Leading me through the house. The inside was all hard wood floors and famous paintings covered the walls. I just stared and took in everything. This house was a palace. Well what else would I expect. His father is a famous movie director. And his mother is a great writer.

"This house has like 23 rooms and about 6 bathrooms. There are seven guestrooms and then my room, Kamui's and my mom and dad's." He said watching me.

"What about your half brother?" I asked still looking around.

"Sesshomaru? He doesn't live here. And he never would." Inuyasha said.

Kamui sighed. "Unfortunately."

Hatori scoffed. "You have to give up Kam. He is your half brother. You have no chance."

Kamui growled. "Shut up! I know that." She took my hand and pulled me up to her room. I glimpsed at Inuyasha briefly and mouthed, _Help._

Kamui pulled me into her room and I looked around. Her walls were a deep purple color. She had a queen sized bed with blankets tossed around. To the right of the room there was a large bookcase covered with Mangas. Man did this girl love her manga. I walked over to the bed and sat down. She had a door that i assumed led to her closet. And a desk and computer right across from her bed. This room was about as big as my apartement. I looked at Kamui as I watched her pulling open a few of her dresser drawers. It was obvious she was looking for something. "Kamui?" I asked.

She continued to dig through her drawers not really paying any attention to me whatsoever. I wonder what the heck she is even looking for. I watch her digging for another few minutes before she cries out "AHA!" Triumphantly. She turns to me and throws some red fabric on the bed. Followed by a black ball of clothing. I raise an eyebrow and look up at her. "Please Gome!" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, please what?" I asked meekly. She unrolled the first ball of clothing. It was a red bikini. My eyes widened."Oh no!" I jumped off the bed ready to run out the door. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on Gome! What are you so scared of?"

I looked at her. "I just don't like anyone seeing my body." I said darkly.

She raised her eyebrow. "You like Inuyasha right?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'm sure an idiot could see that."

She smiled. "His favorite color is red."

I eyed the bikini. I always said no one would ever see my body. Because I was so disgusted with it. I zoned out remembering that night.

=FLASHBACK= (Won't be pretty)

_I just laid there. What else was I going to do. I was sure there was no way I could ever fight him off. I hated being so weak._

_It was sickening. His coarse hands scraped against my bare legs. Right now I was wishing I had wore a snowsuit instead of a pair of_

_dark blue sweat shorts and a grey tank top. Nothing was going to stop him. I cringed._

_His hot breath was all over. It went from my legs to my stomach. It came up to my neck and I shivered. I could feel the tears._

_They were threatening to fall. I bit my lip hard. There was no way I was going to let him think he broke me. No matter that it was _

_exactly what he was doing. Breaking me. I closed my eyes tightly. Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong? I got good grades_

_never lied to my mother. Did my chores. Studied. Why?_

_I wanted to scream. But my voice got lost in my throat._

_His hand was now moving up my leg even more. Oh god. I wanted to vomit. This was the man that was supposed to be my father._

_What the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to protect me. Not attack me. Before I knew it he was pushing my body down. My_

_back pressed hard against the rug. I let out a stifled mumur. Then bit my lip again. I wanted to just lay there. Like I was dead. That's how_

_I felt. Like I was dying. It was as if I could see myself on the ground below him. As if my innocence was hovered above us. Just watching._

_I could see a ghostly image of my face now. I focused on that. I saw the face was sad and tears were rolling down the pale cheeks. I could_

_see the ghost's mouth was open. As if it was wailing loudly or screaming. I somewhat understood. This 'ghost' was doing everything I kept_

_inside._

_His hands now pushed up my shirt and his mouth found my flesh. It begun with my stomach and made his way up to my breasts. My_

_whole leg shook violently. What can i do? Where was mom? Why....._

_Then I felt my shorts rolling off of me. NO! Please Kami help me. Not that._

_It continued. I tried to move my hands to stop him. But he held both my hands down above my head. I felt a breeze. I knew I was_

_naked from the waist down. I felt so humiliated. So betrayed. I stared at the ghost. Focusing all my attention on her and holding my breath._

_I heard a zipper and some rustling. His pants were down. I held my head up. My mind was shutting down. I was losing. He was killing my _

_innocence. I saw it happening. _

_He parted my legs and my lip quivered. I felt as though i would passout. Then the worst happened. The pain. It felt like being stabbed_

_with a double edged blade. Into me. In and out over and over. I tried so hard to be silent, but I was whimpering from the pain. I felt some warm_

_liquid. I was bleeding. He was so rough and it was tearing me from the inside._

_I took a deep breath. Kagome. You can do this._

_I looked up at the ghost face and concentrated. I felt the power come to me. It was flowing outward._

_He hissed in pain. I had burned him!_

_But as much as I tried. He just hurt me worse._

_I wish that the carpet would swallow me. There was no way I could get my body clean. Not ever._

_=End=_

"Kagome?"

I came back to the present and looked at Kamui. "Yeah?"

She pouted. "Please come swimming. Please."

I sighed. I should just not care. Inuyasha said he liked me. Kamui and Hatori were my friends. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. But I think it is. "I'll wear I'm not going swimming."

Kamui smiled. "Fine." She handed me the bikini and told me to change. She put on her black bikini while I got into the red one. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look good. The bikini showed off my flat stomach and my long legs. Surprisingly it covered my breasts well enough. They still hung out a bit. But the bikini fit really well. I pulled my button up shirt over me and buttoned it. Hearing Kamui come over I turned. She looked stunning. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her sunglasses were on. Her bikini hugged her body nicely. Her breasts were big enough but thankfully for her not quite my freakish size. She smiled.

"Let's go."

She pulled me out her door and down the stairs.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The guys were sitting out by the pool. I looked at Inuyasha and almost bumped into Kamui. He had on red and black swim trunks. His chest was bare. His chest was......Drool. I shook my head to get back to reality. He had a nice built upper body. Toned and chiseled. His skin was a light tan color. His long hair was pulled back. Hatori had on a dark blue pair of swim trunks and a white tee on. He was sitting on the lounge chair staring at Kamui. Hm, How'd I miss that. Hatori likes her.

Kamui walked out and smirked. Hatori watched her every movement. She sat beside him and they began to talk in low whisperes. Hm....? Inuyasha saw me and came over. I did have my button up shirt on still. But that left my legs bare. He looked me up and down and smiled. "Hey Kag. Kamui got you to come out huh?" I nodded.

"Want to come for a swim?" I shook my head and sat down with my feet in the water. He sighed and got into the water. He looked so damn good it wasn't right. Pretty soon Kamui and Hatori were in the water and all three of them were splashing and laughing. I had never felt more like an outcast than at that exact second. Maybe friends weren't so great. They all had so much fun. Here I was being the party crasher. I moved to get up and then heard someone getting out of the pool. I looked up to see Kamui smiling at me as she dragged Hatori away. I watched silently. Hatori was smirking like he was a kid in a candy store.

I turned back to Inuyasha to see him looking back at me. "Guess we're alone." I nodded slowly. He got out of the water. Kami now he was dripping wet. Oh, my. Inuyasha was making my mind go placed I'm pretty sure they'd never been before. He walked over to me and I held my breath. He took my hands.

"Come in the water Kag." He said softly. He pulled me close and whispered to me. "I'll keep you safe." I nodded slowly again. I let him take control. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't care about anything anymore.

"Inuyasha." I squeaked breathlessly.

He pulled me along with him. "May I?" He gestured to my shirt. I froze instantly. He just wants you to swim idiot. He isn't going to take you right here in broad daylight. Though I wasn't so sure I would object. I just stared in his eyes.

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"What are you so scared of?" He asked.

You finding out about my past. I thought. "Being rejected." I muttered.

He brought his face to mine. "That will never happen Kag. I promise." He pulled my face to his and kissed me. Just a soft and sweet kiss. Nothing to extreme. I pulled away and stared at him. Kami how I was falling for him. "Kagome. I want you to be with me." He said quietly.

My eyes locked onto his.

"As my girlfriend."

I was stunned. "R-really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. If you want."

I nodded. "I would like that Inuyasha."

He smiled widely. "Come swimming with me then."

I thought again. I was his girlfriend. Holy crow! I nodded slowly and he began to unbutton my shirt. I held my breath until he got to the end and pushed the shirt off my shoulders. He took a step back and just looked at my body. His gaze didn't feel sinister or evil. Just astonished. And loving. He looked up at me. "Kami Kagome. Do you know how beautiful you are?" His eyes were wide with wonder.

I smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

He continued to look at my body more and then kissed me again. He led me into the water to swim and for once, I let my past stay in the past. All of my worries were put on hold. For once in the longest time, I was free to be a regular teenage girl.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You better like that REQUIEM. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am so happy you like this new version. This chapter was a tad emotional for me. It was hard to write. But I needed certain parts in there. Thank you for reading**

**Please review.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

_Forgive my tardiness. It is such hard work taking care of my son and writting this._

_All is calm here so here goes the new chapter. Woopie!_

_**Disclaimer**_

_I own absolutely.....nothing._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Birthday Girl Pt. 1**

Girlfriend.

For some reason that word, title, seemed so alien to me. I had never really had a boyfriend before. Sure I had gone on dates. But I never really had anything solid. Was there some specific way I was supposed to act? I suppose I could've ask Inuyasha. My boyfriend. I just wasn't sure I wanted him to know I have absolutely no experience. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

I wonder if he could tell. With all our kissing and the two dates we had been on so far. I wonder.

It had been three weeks since we begun dating. We had two dates. One was us going out for pizza and the other was just a trip to the movies. We had yet to get any futher than making out. Which is perfectly fine with me. After all, the slower the better. The longer it took me to open up to him, the more of a chance he had of coming to his senses and just leaving. I didn't want him to leave. But I was not completely sure I wanted him to know what secrets I had. I'm not sure if he can handle the horrors of my past. That's what I saw them as. Horrors.

While most girls were going out for cheerleading and out on the weekends, I was too busy looking over my shoulder for my father. For fear that he would snatch me up and carry me away. Truth be told he should be able to take me now. Lucky for me my eighteenth birthday is almost here. Two days away to be exact.

Sango, my new boss, was nice enough to give me that day off. Though I am not entirely sure. I didn't really care about my birthday. It was sort of a relief period. Once I turned eighteen there is no way for my father to get me.

Speaking of Sango.

I had been at my job for about three weeks. I found every second I was here, truly fun. I even got to meet the two other workers. Kouga and Kohaku. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. He is actually around sixteen and Kouga is nineteen. Kouga is always making passes at me. I smile thinking he is just teasing me. But he did it once when Inuyasha came to pick me up and Inuyasha almost pummeled him. I had to break up that embarrassment.

So as I sit here, typing away on my computer I remember that things seemed to be going to well. Things usually go well before everything comes crumbling down. I was pretty much waiting for when everything would go to hell.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome?"

I break from my thoughts and look up at Sango. She is wearing a red babydoll shirt and a pair of black jeans. She is looking at me with a small smile. My eyes widen and I glimpse around Red Record. Oh no! Had I fallen asleep? Great job Kagome. I look around and realize that it's night out and I had just finished putting away all returns. I smile.

"You okay honey?"

I nod and stand up. I was crouched down to put some defectives on the bottom shelf in the back room. I absently wipe off the invisable dirt from my black and purple pinstripped capris. "Yeah Sango. Sorry I was just lost in my mind." I smile meekly.

She shrugs. "That's ok. As long as you finished putting away the returns." I nodded. "Good. I have one more thing for you to do before we close for the night." I nod again. It is just Sango and I closing tonight. Kouga left at five. Kohaku had the day off and Miroku was across the street at a fast food resturant to get some dinner. He was not working. But he was Sango's way home. I had actually found out that Miroku and Sango were dating. For a little over a year now. I don't know how she can stand his hentai ways. Still, it's funny to watch him check girls out and then Sango pop out of nowhere to smack him. "I just need you to help me with the deposit and then we are out of here."

I followed her into the back room. While she sat at the desk and begun to count the money I stood behind her just lost in my mind again. That seemed to be happening an awful lot. After a few minutes Sango handed me the deposit and I recounted it just to be sure the count wasn't off or anything. I finished up and told her my count. It matched hers and we proceeded to end the day.

Once everything was finished in the back we made our way back to the front. I saw Miroku waiting outside and I also saw headlight. Inuyasha was here. I couldn't believe that just the thought of him waiting for me was highly exhilarating. I waited patiently for Sango to unlock the door and then I said "Good night" to Sango and Miroku as I trotted over to Inuyasha's car.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hey Inu." I said happily as I slid into the car. I looked over at him and instantly felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Inuyasha's long hair was pulled back and he was wearing a red button down shirt with a black shirt underneath. He wore a black pair of Tripp pants that were baggy.

"Hey Kags!" He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was hard to believe that with that one kiss, my blood would heat up. I felt that this reaction was strange. But just shrugged it off and kissed him back deeply. My fingers threaded through his hair and I felt his hands careesing my face and then running down along my sides. It was just enough contact to make me shiver and press into him. I wondered if this was how everyone felt when they were in a relationship.

I pulled away reluctantly. "I guess you missed me huh?" I asked joking.

He looked at me seriously. "Of course I did Kags."

I laugh lightly. Inuyasha starts up the car and we drive away. I glance at the clock on the dashboard. 11:06pm. Just fifty four minutes until my birthday. Hurray for me. We drove in silence. I was thinking about the day tomorrow. Saturday. At least my birthday landed on the weekend. That was good. I had no work and no school, so I wondered what I would be doing tomorrow. I eyed Inuyasha. He hadn't planned me a party right? Because that was just something I couldn't deal with. Parties. I hate them. Especially when the revolve around me.

We got to my house sooner than I expected. It was like I blinked and we were there. Okay that is a total exaggeration. It was just because I was not paying any attention at all to what was going on around me. We pulled in the front and I turned to Inuyasha. "You can come up if you want." He smiled. What a wonderful smiled this man had. He turned off the car and we walked into my apartment. Somewhere along the way he took my hand in his and my heart jumped for joy.

What a pile of mush I was becoming. Especially around this boy.

We got into the apartment and I told him he could sit on the couch. I needed to change into my pajamas because I was pretty sure the second he left I would be dead to the world. I went into my bedroom and pulled some clothes out of my drawers. I went into my bathroom and proceeded to wash my face, brush my teeth and change. I pulled on my black and white pajama bottoms and my black Dir En Grey tshirt. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and then walked out to see Inuyasha.

He wasn't on the couch but I heard him in the kitchen. I heard the beeping of my microwave and smelled the scent of food. This boy was good. I heard my stomach rumble and I let out a soft chuckle. I came to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha with two bowls of Ramen. I smirked. This man and his ramen...

"I thought you might be hungry." He said smiling as he handed me a bowl. My response was my stomach growling again. We both laughed. We moved to sit on the couch and pretty soon Inuyasha was finished. I have come to the conclusion that he actually inhales ramen. Instead of taking the time to sit there, eating and enjoying his food. A bit later I finish mine and hand it to him. He takes both bowls and rinses them in the sink. "So, What do you want for your birthday?"

I looked up at him. Oh no don't tell me he's going to get me something. "Nothing." I mumble.

He just smiles. "Come on Kags, you must want something." He sat next to me.

I thought for a minute just to humor him. My mother. I knew it was impossible but that is what he asked me. I want my mom back. I sighed and turned to him. "There is nothing you can give me Inu. There is nothing on this Earth that you can get me."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Kagome..."

I kissed his lips lightly. "Seriously. I don't want anything. But thank you anways."

"You know I'm going to get you something anyways right?" I smiled.

"I figured as much."

"Aw come on Kags. Why don't you care?" He looked me right in the eye.

I sighed again. If I tell him about my past--he will run and never look back. If I tell him how rotten I feel celebrating my birthday when my brother could be dead somewhere--he will be disgusted. I'm disgusted. But until I have money, there is not much I can do.

"Inu, please. Just get me whatever you want and I'll be happy." I said softly.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Sure Kags. I'll come get you tomorrow around twelve thirty." He brushed my hair from my face lightly.

I nod. "Alright Inu." He kissed me. He seemed to linger there for a bit. And then I felt nothing. He pulled away and walked out of my apartment.

Tomorrow should be interesting....

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke the next morning. Not sure of the time all I knew was that the sun was shinning viciously in my face. Damnit. I flung the blankets from my body and stalked over to the window. I tugged my thick curtains closed and reutrned to the warmth of my bed. I cuddled beneath my blanket and thought over the day.

Today was my birthday. Check.

Inuyasha will probably be getting me a gift. Even though he can't give me anything I want. Check.

Kamui planning a surprise birthday party for me at her house. Check.

I groaned. Why is there a celebration on your birthday anyways? Why is the day you were born different from every other day? Every day is someone's birthday if you think about it. My birthday is no different from any other day. Why should it be? If someone doesn't want their birthday celebrated than people should respect that. But no one really cares what I want. They just want an excuse to celebrate.

Maybe I'm just being mean.

These are my first friends in Kami knows how long. I should be happy. I should want to celebrate with them. Especially with Inuyasha. I hated when my mind had debates with itself. These debates would always confuse me. It was then that I heard my cell phone buzzing. It was on the table next to my bed. I groaned again and pulled the blanket over my face. Whoever it is should just leave me alone!

The buzzing stopped. But then soon after it started again. My eyes shot open. If this is someone calling me about my birthday, I have a few things to say to them. 1) Seeing as how it's my birthday I should be able to get what I want. What I want is just to stay in bed all day. 2) I really wish everyone would just forget about today. And they could just treat it like every other day.

Buzzing stopped. Then begun again. KAMI! I flung the blankets from my arm and grasped for my cell. I glimpsed at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Inuyasha. I flipped open my cell violently.

"What?!" It came out more harsh than I wanted it to. But right now I didn't care.

"Gee Kags, calm down." Inuyasha replied.

I glared at the cell phone wishing it was his face and that he could see it. However if it was his face, then I was pretty sure I would not be able to glare at him. Stupid boys. "Yeah yeah what's up?"

He sighed. "Happy Birthday."

I winced. "Thanks. Good bye."

"Wait Kags!" He called. I wasn't really going to hang up on him. I smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's eleven. Are you going to get up and get ready?"

I vaguely remember him saying something about picking me up at 12:30 today. But to be completely honest, I had tuned it out. I hate my birthday! "What for?"

"It's your birthday. Remember?"

I growled. "So?"

He chuckled. "I am taking you out today."

I frowned. "Don't tell me. Kamui is throwing me a party. Right?"

I heard him pause. "Damn Kags why do you have to guess? Why can't you just let things happen?"

"I don't want a party. Tell Kamui thanks but no thanks."

It was Inuyasha's turn to growl. "Kagome, I will be there at twelve thirty exactly. Be ready." With that he hung up. I took the phone from my ear and studied it. I think I may have just gotten my boyfriend pissed. Nice work Kags! I rolled my eyes and sat up in bed. I suppose I should get ready.

I walked to my closet, pulling out some clothing and took everything into my bathroom with me. I shed my clothes and turned my shower on to hot. Not scorching hot. But hot enough. I took my hair out and got in. I begun with washing my hair. Then I started to scrub my body. "What a waste." I muttered. Ignoring the memories that seemed to flash in front of my eyes, I scrubbed harder. Had it really been five years? To the day. I wish there was some way I could just burn those images from my mind. But, I was pretty sure I was stuck with them for the rest of my life.

I contined to scub. I felt as though I was scrubbing my skin off. I threw the lufa thing down and just stood under the spray. Allowing the hot water to whip against my back, neck and head. After a few more minutes I shut the shower off and watched the water slid down the drain. I wish the memories would follow.

I began to dry myself off. Willing myself to not think about that today.

Once I was dried off, I put on my underwear and bra. Then I pulled on my crimson cami and my knee length black mesh skirt. I pulled thr brush through my hair and then decided to just blow dry it. I brushed my teeth and looked myself over. I sighed. I really shouldn't be wearing something so fitted. I walked out into my room and picked a black sweater from the floor. I looked around. My room wasn't super messy. I just didn't feel like putting the sweater in my closet when I knew I would need it again.

I sat on my bed and pulled on my knee high goth boots. I zipped up my hoodie then looked at the clock. 12:00pm. Damn I was ready early. What the hell. I sighed and went to my computer booting it up. I surfed the internet for a little. When I saw that it was 12:22pm I walked into my room to grab my cell.

The little blue light was on. That meant I had a message of some kind. I flipped open the phone. ONE VOICEMAIL. I sighed. I forgot to take it off vibrate. I pressed the call button and was connected to my voicemail

_"One new voicemail. To listen please press 2." _I pressed two. _"Message recieved at 12:00pm. Today."_

Silence. Then some rustling. "Sis?" I heard a quite male voice. My eyes widened.

"Souta!" I yelled.

"Sis. I need you. You need to come down here. There is something crazy going on. Dad....He's worse. So much worse. I try to avoid him at all costs. But it's so hard. I need you. Please come here. I can't....He is coming. Please Kagome." The last words were whispered.

I mindlessly sat on my bed. Souta. He was in trouble. I have to help him. But what about Inuyasha?

Some birthday.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sorry to end like that. I know that it's mean of me._

_The first part, I dont know if anyone was realizing. Kagome was narrating in past tense._

_This fic is actually all written by Kagome._

_I can't say much more than that._

_Just so you know there will be a sequel._

_All for now. Take care_

_Please review._

_Ja Ne_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_

_My ownage includes absolutely none of Inuyasha...To my sheer horror =(_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: Birthday girl Pt.2**

_"I need you."_

_"He's worse."_

_"Please..."_

I sat on my bed. Sheer terror overtaking my form. Souta....in trouble. I felt my heart thumping inside my throat. I tried my hardest to swallow it back down. He was hurting Souta. And I was hanging out with friends. I bit my lip hard trying to contain the tears that I knew would start falling soon enough. He was my little brother. I was supposed to protect him. Swell job I was doing. Little brother. Those words kept repeating in my head.

=**Commence Flashback=**

_"Meet your little brother Souta!" My mother was looking at me with pure happiness etched onto her face. I looked down at the bundle in her hands. The baby's face was so round. He was looking up at me. His grey eyes. His head was covered in dark hair. He had the chubbiest face. And I fell in love with him that exact second._

_I smiled up at my mother."I'm a big sister!" I cried happily. Mother nodded. "So I gots ta protect him?"_

_"Yes Kagome. You are bigger. So you must always look after him." She handed me the baby. I was sitting down on the couch. I happily took the baby in my hands and smiled proudly while my father shot the photo._

_I looked down at Souta's face. Still smiling. "I promise to always protect you Souta." I kissed his forehead. My mother awed. I was so ecstatic to be looking out for someone. To be someone's protector. I thought it was the best job in the world._

**=End=**

I was broken from my memories when I heard knocking at my door. I sniffled. Then I remember that Inuyasha was coming here. Oh no! What was I going to do? If I told Inuyasha that I had to go he would want an excuse. And I knew that I could never ever lie to him. Damn that boy. I quickly wiped away the tears and straightened myself. I had to tell him...At least a little bit. I needed to save Souta. But i had no car. Inuyasha did. I took a deep breath. I would tell him. And if he ran, then it wasn't meant to be. I bit back more tears I felt surfacing.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. Inuyasha looked so amazing. He was in black and white pinstripped pants with a black button up shirt that had japanese symbols etched on in white calligraphy. I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip. "Inuyasha.." I whispered.

He frowned. "What's wrong Kags?"

His tone sounded so caring. I inhaled. "I need you to do something for me. And considering it's my birthday I'm hoping you will agree to it." He nodded slowly. "I need you to take me across town. To the other edge of Tokyo."

He blinked. "Why Kagome? What's wrong?"

"My brother..." Tears began to fall. Inuyasha pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay Kagome. You can tell me anything."

"My brother...needs me. It's an emergency."

Inuyasha pulled away and nodded. He took my hand and pulled me out of my apartment. I had a moment to lock the door as he pulled me. We came to his car and he opened the door for me. Such a gentleman. He then got in and we sped off. I was muttering directions to him. All I could think was-please don't let me be late.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nearly an two hours after Souta called, we pulled up in front of my father's house. My old house. I shivered. I hated this place with such a passion. I got out of Inuyasha's car and walked up the walkway. I heard Inuyasha behind me. Please Souta, be okay. I knocked at the door and then thought it foolish because I was here to save my brother. I tore the door open and walked into the house. The smell was putrid. It reminded me of the time I went to the morgue and had to identify my mother's body. Not the greatest moment.

I was trembling. Oh Kami. That smell. Not Souta! I barreled through the living room. Ignoring a certain place on the carpet that still haunted my every thought. I checked the kitchen and bathroom. Inuyasha right on my tail. We checked Souta's room and we finally came to my father's room. I grabbed Inuyasha. This was the one thing I absoultely feared. Seeing my father again.

I opened the door slowly and saw that this room was the source of the smell. Laying on the bed that was sprayed with blood was my father. My father's corpse. He had a gun in his hand along with half of his face shot off. I don't know why it happened but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Just staring. My mother had died. And now my father commited suicide. I was an orphan. Tears began to fall before I could even try to stop them. I didn't know why I was crying. I felt relieved and saddened all at the same time. There was one point when I truly loved my father. When he and I would spend Saturdays together at the arcade.

Why did everything have to change? Why did he have to change?

I continued to cry. I felt Inuyasha beside me. He had bent down and put his arms around me. I turned and cried into his chest. The monster wouldn't haunt my dreams anymore. He couldn't get me. Never again. I had calmed down a little bit with that thought and pulled myself up. I still had to find Souta. I took a deep breath and pulled Inuyasha gently from the room. I made my way to my old room. On the door, my name was still on it. The plaque was dark purple and written in fancy writing. I pushed open the door and looked around. The only thing still in this room, was my four post, twin bed. The mattress was naked and the walls were bare. There were a few boxes hanging around. I stepped further into my room and walked over to another door. My closet. This is were I would hide Souta, when my father was drunk.

Another deep breath and I pulled the door open desperately. Laying in the closet was my brother. My little, ten year old brother. He was balled up with his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes squeezed shut. "Souta?" I whispered.

His head shot up and he looked at me. Hie eyes were swollen from crying and he had a few bruises on his face. I went to my knees and pulled him into my arms. Both of us crying hyseterically. "I am so sorry Souta!" I kept repeating over and over.

"Sis, I am so glad you are here."

"I will never leave you alone again Souta. I swear." I held onto him tightly as though he would disappear. I was rocking him whispering that I loved him over and over. Thank Kami he was safe.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

About three hours later, Souta was asleep on my bed. He was freshly showered and now just sleeping peaceful for the first time in a while. I walked into the living room and Inuyasha was just getting off the phone with Kamui. He was explaining to her what was going on. Or at least what he knew. I took a deep breath. I had to tell Inuyasha. He knew way too much for me to ignore. Souta told us that dad got worse after my mother died. He was drinking more and more. He was bringing women home nightly and Souta could hear the women crying at night. Their father made even more of a habit to hurt Souta. He told Souta, with each swing he took, that it was my fault Souta was getting abused. If I had been there, then my father would be hitting me and not Souta.

I wished that too. My poor brother. He was only 10 for crying out loud. That made my blood boil. How could someone ever hurt a child. Especially if that child is THEIRS! I would never ever do that. When and if I ever had a kid, he would be treated with love and care. I would never take discipline as far as my father did.

Inuyasha sat on the couch. I walked over and sat beside him. "Inuyasha," I began.

He looked up at me. I didn't see reject in those beautiful amber eyes. At least not yet. "Kagome, did your father ever hurt you?"

I couldn't help it, I let out a hurt laugh. Scoffing along with my laugh. "Always." I whispered when my psycho laughing had ended.

"Where is your mother?"

That question was harder. It was harder to answer than asking me if my father raped me. I could live with that. But it was becoming more and more difficult to remember that my mother was gone. That she would not walk through that door and hold Souta and I while we cried. I was Souta's only protector now. "My mother died about six months ago." I replied looking away.

Inuyasha took my hand in his. "You've been living alone all this time." I nodded slowly. "Kagome, why didn't you tell any of us? Me especially, I'm your boyfriend." He said the last part in a sad whisper.

"I know I should have Inuyasha. I have wanted to tell you that many times. But, in truth, it is so hard for me to say it. Because if I say it, that's means it's real. She is really gone." My voice faultered. Inuyasha pulled me into a tight hug.

"What else haven't you told me?" He whispered into my hair. The tickle on my ear made me sigh happily. I just hope he stayed around to continue.

"Inuyasha--I am not a pure miko." I whispered back. I felt him straighten up under my embrace. I cringed. This is what I feared.

"What do you mean?"

"A miko is no longer pure once she has--" I couldn't even say it.

"Sex?" Inuyasha supplied.

My whole body shook at that word. "Yeah."

He pulled away and his eyes searched mine."You have had sex?"

I could see the pain in his eyes. But he needed to know. And I needed to trust him. "I wouldn't call it sex. Seeing as it wasn't consentual."

His eyes widened. "You mean--? By who?"

Again memories flashed into my head. That night. I closed my eyes willing it to go away. "Yes and--" My mouth was open and nothing was coming out. "By my f--" Come on Kagome just say it. "By my fath--" I broke off.

"You're father?!" Inuyasha practically shouted. I nodded. "You're father rape--- Oh kami Kagome!" He pulled me onto his lap and just held onto me. He wasn't running. He was comforting me. Maybe he did really care. Maybe I could trust him. My heart swelled at the thought.

Maybe seemed alot brighter to me now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_YAY new chappy! W00t Go me! _

_Anyways I hoped you like. _

_Please review._

_Ja Ne_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: _

_Anyone else getting sick of these? Haha._

_Lately I have been editing for TetsigaWind. If you have a chance you should read her stories. They are mostly K-T But they are super fluffy and Kawaii!_

_Back to you guys,here ya go chapter nine!! W00t_

_**Disclaimer**_

_If I owned this, I could afford a brand spanking new computer. Since I am stuck with this dinosaur P.C, clearly I own nothing....=(_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine:Falling in love.**

My mother died in December.

Four months later, I came to Feudal High. Four months after the biggest loss of my life, I had gained friends again.

A month and a half later, I had a boyfriend, a job, and my brother. My father was finally gone. I felt as though the evil demon in some fairytale had been slain. That I was the victor. The strong and thankful damsel. I had never been a fairy tale kind of girl either. But this is how I looked at life.

A few more weeks had passed since Inuyasha and I rescued Souta. It was now the beginning of May. And the talk throughout the whole school, was focused solely on the Senior Prom in June. They had yet to set an exact date yet. But I didn't care. I had never been to a prom or even a dance before. So it meant nothing to me.

In the recent weeks since my father died, Souta and I had settled in nicely. We had retrieved whatever items he wanted from my father's. We set up the spare room as his own bedroom. The lawyer's were taking forever to inform us that Souta was my responsibility now. Not like I was going to let anyone take him from me anyway. I enrolled him in the middle school a few blocks from our house. Since Souta had no special powers or anything, he couldn't attend Feudal High. So he was stuck at some other school. I was in such a rush to get him ready for school that I don't even think I taped the name into my memory.

Now I was sitting in Language class. I was in the back of the room, wearing the usual green skirt and white sailor shirt. I had also added my fishnet shirt underneath the top and a pair of black and green stockings. My hair was straightened and hung loosely. It came to about my hips when straightened. I sighed and scribbled on the notebook before me. I shifted one black eyeliner lined eye toward the clock above the windows.

8 minutes left. Crap.

I wasn't sure why I was in such a rush to get out of there. Beside the fact that today was a half day for our school. Also, because I didn't have to work tonight. Souta and I had agreed to a movie night later today. We had tried to hang out together as much as possible since he came back. So I pretty much was just going to hang out with Inuyasha. Kamui and Hatori had started to date, so they were always off on their own. Not that I cared, as long as they were happy. It wasn't like Kamui abondoned me. We just wanted to hang with our guys. Once and a while she and I would hang out, or all of us included Souta would hang at my place.

3 minutes left.

Time certainly can drag on for ever. Especially if you are tapping your toe,biting your lip and glaring intently at the clock. Language class isn't all that bad I suppose. It is just the only class that I don't have with Inuyasha,Kamui or Hatori. Instead, I have this class with Kikyou and some tall, black-haired,jock type that keeps glancing over at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. He isn't hideous, but he can't compare to my sexy hanyou.

3...2...1 The bell rings! Thank Kami!! I quickly put all of my items in my messenger back and toss it over my shoulder. I walk briskly out the door and catch a glimpse of Creepy guy. He is still staring at me like I am a piece of meat. I grumbled and shoot him a 'Not in your dreams' look. His response is a sly smile and a look of determination. I barrel out of the door. I really don't need an admirer right now.

I walk hastly to the exit, images of me beating the crap out of that guy flourish in my head. I smirk wickedly at the thought of gauging out his eyes with toothpicks. Who does he think he is, to check me out? I am so mad I could just...explode. Before long, I am outside of the school and walking through the front yard. Suddenly, I bump into something hard and I begin to fall back on my ass. Large arms encircle my frame and catch me. I open the eyes I didn't realize I had squeezed shut in preparation for the collision with the ground. My eyes meet amber orbs and I sigh happily with a small smile.

"Inuyasha." I mutter.

"You should watch were you are going." He teases.

I grumble and stick out my tongue."Well, you ruined the moment." I tried to fix myself but he just held on.

"Keh, I'll fix that." He pressed his lips to mine. And not to sound completely chessy, but I am pretty sure my body melted right into that kiss. I was still in a 'dip' pose that is usually used in dancing. Not real life scenarios. It's kind of like a kiss a price would give his princess. I scoff to myself. I am no princess. Within moments, he pulls away from me a dreamy smirk on his lips. "Better?"

"You wish." Now it is my turn to tease him.

His smirk faulters slightly. "Ow Kags. That hurt."

He allows me to stand finally and I chuckle softly. "Silly puppy." I try to ruffle his hair like I do to Souta, but he catches my hand and growls.

"I'm not a puppy."

"Sure you are. My puppy!" I say like a little kid.

He stops for a moment as if thinking it over. He has no time to respond because Kamui and Hatori come over. Well Kamui makes a bee line for us and Hatori just saunters over of his own accord. Hands in his pockets and face expressionless. Except for a light tint of pink on his cheeks. Makes me wonder what they were doing. On second thought, I don't think I want to know.

"Gome-Chan!" Kamui calls happily.

I smile back. "Yes?"

"I think we should all go out to the movies."

I looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged in response. "Sure Kamui. I'd like that."

She smiles widely. "Great! Let's go home first and Kagome can borrow something to wear."

I sigh and look down at my school attire."What is wrong with this?"

Inuyasha chuckled and I shot him a death glare. I wasn't a dress up doll. But Kamui was just trying to help.

She sighs dramatically. "Gome-Please."

She can pretty much get me to kill for her with that sad look in her eyes."Fine."

"YAY! Come on Inu, let's go!" She skips off toward the student parking lot with Hatori shooting me a look as if to say,"Ha, you fell for her ways again." I just rolled my eyes in response and Inuyasha grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him. I was really lucky. We headed after Kamui when something caught my eye. By the sakura tree in the courtyard, there was a silhoutte behind the tree. This caught my eye, because the figure was looking at me. I squinted to get a better look and saw that it was from language class. He was staring at me again. I really needed to gauge his eyes out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had a total of three seconds to cross the threshold of Inuyasha's home before Kamui took my hand and pulled me up the staircase. This was becoming a usual thing for her. I learned that it was easier to just go with it, and not try to fight her. Kamui is a great friend. But she would make one hell of an enemy.

Once we made it into her room, she gently pushed me onto her bed and begun digging through her closet. I watched as numerous articles of clothing came flying out. I sighed. Her room was becoming more and more like the aftermath of a tornado. I wasn't even sure what anything was. All I could see was various pieces in different shades. This would probably take a while. So I layed back on her bed and just gazed at the wall intently.

Inuyasha and I had now been together for a total of five weeks. Somehow it seemed like longer. Much longer. I had never dated a demon or half-demon for that matter. Come to think of it, I never dated. I turned to my side fingering the formal designs on Kamui's comforter. Different questions swam in my head. Would Inuyasha and I be together forever? Was that even possible with your first boyfriend? Would we ever get intimate? I knew I was a little shy around that subject. Considering what I went through. But that didn't mean that I didn't think about making love to Inuyasha. He is my boyfriend. And I do like him. I'm not sure on the love aspect yet. If I did love him,would it be too soon? Did I love him?

That question was the last before Kamui broke me from my thoughts. "Gome!!" I sat up when she called and she was standing before me holding a bunch of clothing in her hands. She held them out for me. "Here! I picked this out for you."

I eyed the bundle closely. I noticed that it was mostly black with some red included. I rasied an eyebrow to Kamui but took the clothing. "Thanks." I mumbled.

She smiled. "Just trust me Gome-chan."

I nodded and went into Kamui's closet. She had a full length mirror in there and I decided there would be the best place to change. I removed my sailor outfit and shoes. I lifted up the various items looking at them. Kamui and I did have the same taste. She just likes to pick out clothes that show my every 'curve'. I huffed and pulled on a red spagetti strapped dress. It came to mid thy and was very smooth. The bodice hugged my chest too well for my liking but I tried to shrug it off. I glimpsed in the mirror. The bodice also had a corset look to it that was outlined in black lace. Not too bad. I then picked up a black mesh skirt. It was a petticoat. I pulled it on and zipped it beneath the dress. The bottom of the petticoat was the only thing that showed. So far so good Kamui.

I went back over to the remaining articles. Two knee high stockings. the were black with red stitching up the back of the leg. I sat on Kamui's floor and pulled them on carefully. Once I had finished I looked into the mirror again and actually smiled slightly. If Kamui allowed it, I would definetly keep this dress. I gathered my clothes and exited her closet. I saw her sitting on the bed already changed and ready to go. She had on a light purple corset with fishnetted sleeves, and a short black and light purple corset. She was happily wearing the boots I gave to her. "GOME! You look amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks so do you!" She smiled back.

"You know you left your black Mary Janes here before. The last time you were here."She informed me while retrieving said shoes from on the floor in front of her bed. I walked over and sat down. She handed them to me and I put them on.

When I had them on I looked up at her. "You think this is okay?" I smoothed down the dress against my body subconciously.

She nodded. "Yeah Gome. You look amazing. You will probably give Inu a nosebleed." She giggled.

I blushed. "Do you think it is too soon to be in love with him?"

She looked at me seriously. "Do you?" I shrugged. "Well, no. Love isn't something that you can time. It's supposed to be unexpected. That is why it is so amazing. That is why it leaves you breathless." She finished with a dreamy smile.

"Do you love Hatori?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "Yeah, I think I do Gome."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Not something I normally do. "Kamui, do you think Inuyasha loves me?"

She looked at me intently and replied, "I can't answer that Kagome. I can tell you he would be a fool not to." We sat in silence for a bit while I thought that over. "Come on silly. The guys are probably waiting restlessly."

I nodded and we exited the room.

Kamui went down the stairs first and I heard Hatori tell her that she looked delious. I held a giggle in on that one. Wow. I never giggle. I sighed and knew that I should go down and see Inuyasha. I grasped the railing and started down the staircase. Ok now I had definetly seen this in a fairytale. The girl coming down the stairs to her awaiting prince. I scoffed. I really need to stop comparing my life to a fairytale.I raised my eyes to see Inuyasha. And it was safe to say that I knocked the wind out of him. His eyes were widened and his jaw was agape. I smiled inwardly and felt a hugging in my heart. This always happened to me whenever I would see Inuyasha. My heartbeat sped up and I stared at his amber eyes intently. He broke from his stare and smirked at me. I felt a shiver of joy shoot down my back. I was really becoming mush for him. Maybe I do love him.

I came to the last step and he came over to me and hugged me."You look so damn hot Kagome." He whispered huskily in my ear. The breath on my ear sent another shiver down my back. Pleasure.

I kissed his neck lightly. "You don't look so bad yourself." On my way down the stairs I noticed he was in a pair of black jeans and a red button up. I don't know if Kamui planned it, but we matched. Really well. I suppose this is what couples do.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw happiness and something else. Something stronger? I was cut from my thoughts when he pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft innocent kiss, but it held promise. A promise of passion, pleasure, and longing. Exactly how I was now feeling. We pulled apart when Kamui cleared her throat. I had a mild blush on my cheeks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes for only me to see. He then wrapped his arm around me and we went outside back to his car.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were outside the local movie theatre. Kamui and I were deciding over a blood and guts horror or a psychological thriller. The good thing about me is that I'm not into chick flicks. Maybe some comedy here and there. Even action is a yes. But horror is a definite Yes Please! Kamui really wanted the thriller though. "Do we have to all see the same movie?" I asked. Inuyasha's hand was entwined with mine. Just the way I like it.

"You mean you and Inuyasha go to the horror. And Kamui and I in the thriller?" Hatori asked leaning against the building.

I nodded. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Kamui thought for a minute. "Yeah I guess that's cool." We all agreed and walked up to the ticket booth. Inuyasha bought my ticket and Hatori bought Kamui's. What perfect gentlemen. I chuckled at the thought inside. We parted ways once we had our drinks and popcorn into our different cinemas. Inuyasha held onto me the whole time. I was really liking this dating stuff.

We entered the cinema and made our way to the back row. I was pleased I picked this movie. It was in it's second month in the theatre and there was only a few people within it. Scattered about. We sat down and seconds later the lights went down thus beginning the opening trailers before the movie. There were a few that I thought looked cool and others that looked ridiculous but I waited for the film to begin. My eyes focused on the screen and my mind followed the story line intently. Even though the movie was the newest in a series of 6 films now, it still was somewhat interesting. Sometimes sequels killed the whole series. But in this case, they managed to pull off dragging a story out within 6 films.

Some time during the film I rested my head on Inuyasha's shoulder. I felt him stiffen slightly. I was about to move away when I felt him hug me to him with his free arm. I smiled contently. We stayed like that for a bit and then Inuyasha tapped me. Reluctantly, I sat up and looked at him. He just looked back at me for a minute. Completly silent. He pushed his lips against mine and I kissed him back happily. He then started to kiss me more passionate and ran his tongue over my lips. I gasped and parted my lips. He took that as invitation and moved his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me deeper. We kissed a bunch of times, but this time it was more urgent. More pleasuring. Like kissing during love making was supposed to be.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting into this kiss. His hands roamed over my sides and I threaded my fingers through his hair. I let out a small moan that I was sure only his ears could pick up. He growled in response deep in his throat. It sounded somewhat like a pur. I held in a chuckle and moved my hands up to grasp his ears. My fingers groomed them lightly and I heard more growling in approval. I loved this sound. And I love his kisses. I love the way he makes me feel wanted and appreciated. I love him.

"I love you." I said against his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss. Both of us breathing heavily. He then looked at me in a shocked way. My eyes widened when I realized I just told him I love him. I bit my lip harshly, drawing a small amount of blood. Inuyasha's eyes shot down to my lip and crushed his against mine. His tongue poking out to lap up the blood that escaped my cut.

"I love you too." He whispered.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_NYA! I know you probably hate me for ending it there. But sorry guys that's how it goes._

_I still love you all! So please keep reading._

_I dont want to give anything away, but when i finally tell you who the mystery admirer is...you'll probably kill me. Alas this is the way the story is meant to be. It is meant to make you want to kill me. But when I begin the sequel hopefully you will love me again._

_err....review please._

_Ja'Ne_


End file.
